Emeralds and love
by Metal Madness
Summary: Metal Sonic has discovered who really loves Amy, and he knows how to use it. Now all the chapters are up, warning: very small spoiler for Sonic Heroes The end is here, but now there's the sequel, 'Emeralds and power'
1. Bribery for love

Bribery for love.  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters used. There all Sega's. Sega dosn't endorse this or the relation I'm making up.  
  
Metal Sonic looked at the computer screen with a determination only a machine could have. A wire coming out of him into the computer lay on his left. Metal Sonic was hacking into himself. He was searching his copied data for something he had missed, something so important that without it he was once again defeated. The files on the screen had names which made no sense. 'Shay drt', 'T%£' and 'BeTo' were some. Metal Sonic simply skim read through them as if they were in English. Metal Sonic was crushing a robot eye in his right hand. Metal Sonic was getting annoyed. There was nothing there. Spindash: he knew about that, Chaos control: He used that to find it of no use, Sonic heart... what? Metal Sonic looked at the few hundred files below. He had found the area of the sub-coconscious he had copied that controlled the feelings of the owner of the original data (Did that make sense?). Metal Sonic inspected the files. Maybe they held the clue, he was unable to use them as he did not feel a great deal of emotions, only simple ones like happiness, anger, confusion (Which Metal Sonic didn't see as an emotion, just lack of knowledge) and revenge. Maybe one of the emotions he could not use held there secret to success. It may have been a long shot, but he had exhausted all other options. Metal Sonic scanned each file of the emotions of Sonic and his friends. Metal Sonic was surprised at what he was finding out. Rouge felt guilt, Shadow used to actually be happy, Knuckles was actually getting bored of guarding the Master emerald. Metal Sonic then stopped at a certain .MSF (Metal Sonic file) Metal Sonic stared at the .MSF for a few minutes. That couldn't be right, maybe he moved it from one of the Sonic files or something. No, he would remember doing that, and why would he do that to begin with? Metal Sonic's confusion slowly turned to happiness as he realised he could possibly use this information. Yes, he had her personality right there, he could tell from it she would obsess over finding out who it was who held the file. She would do him a favour to discover who it was who held this. Amy Rose, Metal Sonic thought, it's time you learnt of your secret admirer.  
  
Amy Rose walked along the pavement in Station Square. She was holding a bag of shopping. The roads were oddly quiet that night. Amy felt the cold wind blowing across her face. There was something about to happen, the strange felling hung in the air like a Kestrel. Amy grabbed the collar of her coat and pulled it up above the bottom fourth of her face. A car pasted by, making Amy realise how few cars there actually were. Apart for the odd car Station Square was deserted. Amy sighed a deep sigh. How she wished Sonic was near her, keeping her safe and warm... Amy let her mind wander, until she heard metallic footsteps. She turned to see Metal Sonic moving towards here. Amy considered running, but she knew she couldn't get away, he moved to fast. Amy then realised that Metal Sonic wasn't using any copied data. He was small and lacking the amazing power he had with his copied data active. Amy took out her hammer. She could take him as long as he was in this form. Metal Sonic stopped a meter away from Amy.  
  
"Do not fear me, I have deal for you." Amy tightened her grip on the hammer, this must be a trap.  
  
"A deal? What would that be?" Metal Sonic picked up the suspicion in her voice.  
  
"I am not trying to trick you. Anyway, you are aware I have all your data?" Amy nodded. "Well I also hold all the feelings of the people I have copied data from."   
  
"Go on..." Amy couldn't see what Metal Sonic was planning. Was he going to 'emotion' her to death?  
  
"Well, Amy, you are loved." Amy was confused.  
  
"Of course I am, everyone knows Sonic secretly loves me." Metal Sonic let out a loud laugh. After half a minute he pulled himself together.  
  
"No, afraid not. You have a secret admirer, not Sonic, but you do have one."  
  
"How can I trust you?"  
  
"I have the life data of you all, and nothing to gain from lying." Amy considered this for a minute.  
  
"You gain from the deal you proposed." Metal Sonic nodded in agreement. Amy looked at Metal Sonic's life less eyes. He saw this as a game. "What is your deal?"  
  
"Nothing much, I just want the fake emerald made by Tails." Amy cast a cynical eye.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"A experiment. It won't harm or evolve any of your friends." Amy took a step backwards. This was ridiculous!  
  
"Why should I believe or care what you have to say?"  
  
"To prove my trustworthiness I'll tell you of another match. If I prove I know what I'm talking about will you believe me?"  
  
"Who is this match?" Amy realised why she was going to care. Metal Sonic had simply mentioned two of her friends were in love and she was very egger to learn which to. To know one loves her, she'll be desperate to discover who.  
  
"Knuckles and Rouge have feelings for each over." Amy thought, that did make sense... "I am unaware of how well they hide there feelings as I have never seen them together, but they are both in love." What Metal Sonic had said made sense, it seemed he was telling the truth. Metal Sonic started to walk away. "I'll come back in two weeks." Amy sighed. Wait...  
  
"Will I love him back?" Amy shouted.  
  
"As soon as you know he loves you, probably." Metal Sonic flied off into the sky. Leaving Amy with her shopping, hammer and confusion.  
  
A week past. Tails was in his laboratory working. He was trying to create a device which would let the Tornado last on less fuel longer. So far he had got a device which blew up cheese. How that happened was anyone's guess. Tails heard footsteps closing in on him from the stairs. Tails turned away from his cheese hating device to see Amy walking into his lab. She looked worried.  
  
"Hay, Amy, are you okay?" Amy turned to Tails and put a smile on.  
  
"Tails, can I burrow that fake emerald you made?" Tails put his index finger up to gesture 'one minute'. He went to over to a large pile of boxes and parts. He moved a few boxes away and started rummaging in another. He later emerged with a orange emerald identical to the real one. He walked back over to Amy.  
  
"Here you go. What do you want it for?" Amy swallowed. She wasn't a good liar. She directed her eyesight straight at Tails, but couldn't hold it well.  
  
"I know someone who wants to do some tests with it." Well, that wasn't a lie. She does.  
  
"Who?" Dang Tails, don't be so nosey.  
  
"er... Big, I mean Shadow." Shadow seemed more likely. Tails gave Amy a strange look, but he shock it off and gave Amy the emerald. As Amy left she told herself that she would only give Metal Sonic the emerald if she had to. She was going to try to find her secret admirer herself first.  
  
"Why are we all her?" Sonic look around. He had got a call from Amy to meet her here. She had promised it wasn't anything romantic. Sonic now believed her, unless she wanted Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, Rouge and team Chaotix to watch. Maybe she wanted to propose... Sonic dismissed the idea as Amy entered. She wouldn't propose in that. Amy cleared her throat and began.  
  
"I have been told by possibly the most reliable force on earth that one of you here has a crush on me." Amy was exaggerating to put pressure on her secret admirer. "Except Rouge, who is just here because I wanted her to know that Knuckles loves her."  
  
"LIES, ALL LIES!" Shouted Knuckles and ran out. Rouge looked at Amy, where Knuckles had run to, then back to Amy. She winked and followed him out. Espio watched and shook his head in disapproval.  
  
"This is just stupid. You think gathering everyone together would cause the admirer to admit his feelings, which are stupid to begin with." Everyone looked at Espio. Espio became uneasy. "Vector, you give your opinion now." Everyone looked at Vector.  
  
"This is getting weird. Plus I think we all know who her secret admirer is." Everyone looked at Sonic.  
  
"Who? Me?" Sonic looked at all the suspicious faces. "I'm not Knuckles, I don't hide my feelings." No one seemed to believe him.  
  
"Who told you this?" Shadow, who showed no interest in the subject, asked. Amy looked at Shadow for a minute before trying to change the subject.  
  
"What importance is it? Anyway, where were we..."  
  
"Who told you?" Amy sighed. Shadow was too persistent.  
  
"Metal Sonic, he had discovered who it was and wanted to cut a deal." Sonic shock his head.  
  
"Amy, Metal Sonic is lying. After whatever he did to himself when he last attacked he has become more conniving than Eggman. You can't trust him." Shadow gave a slight smile.  
  
"Sonic, I think we can be sure that Metal Sonic is up to something." Sonic looked at Shadow and smiled. They both ran out of the doors. Espio rolled his eyes and also left. Amy watched. Were they right? Was this simply Metal Sonic playing mind games with her? Amy sat on the floor. She knew she couldn't trust Metal Sonic, but knowing that someone who was just in the room had a love for her was tearing her up inside. Why did she care so much? Why? Amy looked at the fake emerald in her hand. She knew she couldn't give it to Metal Sonic, whatever he was planning to do with it. Amy let out a long sad sigh. I'm pathetic she thought.  
  
Amy waited at the spot in which she had met Metal Sonic two weeks ago. She kept telling herself to just walk away, but she couldn't. She had this urge to find who secretly loved her, something Metal Sonic was willing to give her. Once again the city was practically deserted. the cold breeze blew across Amy's head, making it flicker. Once again Amy heard Metal footsteps against the gravel of the streets. She was once again greeted to Metal Sonic's lifeless eyes, never dropping in focus or determination. He was taking his time. He was in no hurry. Amy held the fake emerald tightly. He couldn't use it for anything, what was she worried about? She knew what she was worried about, Metal Sonic wouldn't want something he couldn't use. Metal Sonic once again stopped a meter from Amy. He held out a hand. This time he didn't want to exchange pleasantries.  
  
"The fake emerald." Amy showed it to him. However, she didn't give it to him.  
  
"I hope you're going to keep your side of the deal." Metal Sonic nodded. He didn't take his gaze of the emerald. Amy couldn't believe she was making a deal with Metal Sonic. Metal Sonic noticed her hesitation.  
  
"Amy. Don't fight it, you lust for someone you can hold close, someone you can really talk to, someone who will truly understand you. I am offering you him. Just give me the emerald." Amy stared into Metal Sonic's eyes. He know seemed to know everything. Amy slowly began to hand him the emerald. Suddenly Amy heard something drop down behind her. A hand grabbed her shoulder. Amy was about to look around when she heard four distinct words.  
  
"Amy, I love you." 


	2. A shadowed soul

A shadowed soul  
  
Disclaimer: I still don't own the characters and Sega still do. Sonic Team do as well.  
  
Shadow. Shadow the hedgehog. Shadow the ultimate life form. Amy just stood there, looking at him. He had just claimed to love her. Amy couldn't react, she didn't know how to. Wait a minute, was Shadow telling the truth?  
  
"Is Shadow just saying that so I don't give you this fake emerald?" Amy asked Metal Sonic.  
  
"Give me the emerald and I'll tell you." Amy looked back at Shadow. He looked different... His eyes, they no longer showed pure hatred. They showed something different. They contained peace? Fear? Amy walked towards Shadow. Shadow pass a hand along the side of her head and through her spikes/hair. Amy managed to get some words out.  
  
"You love me, you actually love me." Shadow nodded. He looked close to tears. This seemed so unlike Shadow. Amy held both of Shadow's hands. She looked him in the eyes. Neither could talk. For what seemed eternity they just looked at each over. They could hear each over breathing. Metal Sonic looked on. He had lost his hope of being given the fake emerald... Or had he? Shadow looked at Amy, sighed and pushed her away. Amy looked confused.  
  
"Amy, please forget about this." a tear well from Shadow's eye. He closed his eyes and tried to bring himself together.  
  
"Why?" Amy felt a tear fall from her eye.  
  
"We won't work." Shadow sniffed. "The only reason I am attracted to you is because you remind me of Maria." Shadow let another tear fall. "I, in reality, don't know that much about you. We just won't work." They were interrupted by Metal Sonic, sniggering behind them. They turned around to see him standing in the distance, with the fake emerald. He had stole it while Amy realised her love.  
  
"Thank you Amy for the emerald, oh and Shadow, I saw your emotions. This is more than a crush." Metal Sonic waved farewell as he flied off. Amy turned back to Shadow, Metal Sonic could wait.  
  
"Shadow...I believe we can work. I bel..." Amy trailed off. Already forgetting Metal Sonic's escape, Shadow and Amy found each over closing in on each other. They closed there eyes. Amy felt Shadows lips touching hers. She put her hands on Shadows face, he did the same. Slowly they pulled there faces apart. Amy stared once again into Shadow's love filled eyes. "If that wasn't enough reason to give us a try, what is." Shadow couldn't deny that he enjoyed that. He hadn't felt anything like that before. Shadow swallowed. As he looked at Amy he saw the Maria in her soul. They were both kind, caring about others, hell, from what he had seen of her she might as well be Maria reincarnated. Shadow sighed. He never realised how much he wanted this. Since Maria had died, he was the only person he looked out for, but now he wanted to keep Amy safe, to protect her...  
  
"Amy," Shadow stopped, he honestly didn't know what to say. "Lets go out sometime." Amy's face filled with joy. She didn't know why she felt so happy, she had only learnt Shadow loved her ten minutes ago. Amy couldn't believe what she was feeling. What she felt was true love.  
  
"Tails, you were completely right." Sonic looked at Rouge's emerald tracker which was held by Tails. They watched as a signal, weaker than the other seven, moved at amazing speed. Tails had predicted that Amy had took the fake emerald for Metal Sonic, she didn't make a good cover story. "Do you think Metal Sonic believes it to be a real emerald." Tails shock his head.  
  
"Eggman made Metal Sonic with the ability to pin point the emeralds, he used this ability when searching for the emeralds in the grand prix. (Sonic R, read the manual) It is unlikely that he can't tell the difference between a real and a fake emerald." Sonic checked the radar again.  
  
"Why would he want a fake emerald." Tails shrugged. He took out a mobile and called Amy. He waited for her to call and then talked into it.  
  
"Amy, you gave a fake emerald to Metal Sonic, didn't you." A voice came from the other end. "Okay." Tails replied. "Okay." Tails sarcastically glanced at Sonic. Tails then acted shocked and shouted down the phone. "SHADOW?" Tails put down the phone and looked a Sonic. Sonic had a confused look on his face. "Sonic, Amy and Shadow have got together." Sonic almost fell backwards.  
  
"Shadow? Amy? Wha... Huh?" It didn't make any sense. That was possibly the biggest mismatch of all time! Amy was a happy free willed girl and Shadow was... gloomy. Sonic decided that could wait for now. "Tails, start up the Tornado, we need to catch Metal Sonic." Tails went to the Tornado's hanger. Sonic followed. Still he couldn't get rid of the idea of Amy and Shadow together. It could only end in tears.  
  
Metal Sonic flied off towards his base. He looked into his hand at the fake emerald. He could see what others couldn't, he knew what it was truly capable. It wasn't nearly as powerful as a chaos emerald, but there was something very important about it that the chaos emerald didn't have. It was manufactured. That may not seem important, but if it could be manufactured... Metal Sonic's sensors picked up something moving towards him fast. He turned around. The Tornado was some hundred miles behind him. They must be tracking him somehow. He looked the emerald over. No tracking devices attached. Then how were they following him? Metal Sonic scanned the Tornado again. Two life forms, one moving machine, one stationary one. Metal Sonic focused on the machine stationary in the plane. It was a... Metal Sonic's systems analysed the machine. It was an emerald tracker. Drat. Metal Sonic looked at the emerald. There was no way he could stop it given off its energy. It would seem that when he gets home he'll have to take care of some rodents. Metal Sonic returned his attention to getting home.  
  
"Why won't you leave me alone?" Shouted Knuckles. Rouge looked down at him from on top of the Master emerald shrine. For a week she had been annoying him. It was getting on his nerves.  
  
"Can't you just admit you like me?" Rouge glided down to Knuckles level. She landed directly in front of him. Knuckles walked backwards and fell down the shrine stairs. He landed with a bump and rubbed his head. Rouge walked down towards him. "Come on, you know you want me." Rouge struck a pose. Knuckles tried to knock her backwards, but she dodged.  
  
"You've become Amy, you know that?" Rouge considered that she may indeed have become an annoying little nuisance which can't take a hint.  
  
"Fine then Knux, I won't bother you anymore." Rouge walked past Knuckles. as she moved past him there eyes met for just a second. Rouge walked off with a happy felling inside herself. He doesn't even know that he practically admitted his love with the look he just gave. As Knuckles watched Rouge walk off he sighed. Why didn't he admit his love for her? Love. Knuckles smirked. What an annoying emotion it was. He wasn't obsessive or anything, it wasn't like his thoughts were engulfed by Rouge, but whenever he saw her, whenever she was near, his stomach would twist itself on itself. He would lose allot of his senses. Knuckles sighed. He should just tell her, what could happen? She seemed to love him? Why did he have to keep so secretive? Knuckles suddenly felt a sharp pain on his back. Knuckles turned around. Chaos was standing behind him. He was the one who probably hit him. Knuckles rose his fists in fighting position.  
  
"Chaos, what brings you out?" Chaos didn't answer, not that he could. Knuckles relaxed and folded his arms. Chaos didn't seem to want to bring him harm. "Something must be up for you to come out." Chaos nodded. He started to moan, soon the moan sounded like actual words.  
  
"More... Chaos..." Knuckles tried to decode what he meant. Whatever it was, it was bad enough to make Chaos talk. 


	3. Cold, metal, calculating

Cold, metal, calculating.  
  
Disclaimer: Guess what? Sega and Sonic Team still own the characters.  
  
"Amy, are you sure this is wise?" Cream watched as Amy admired herself in a sparkling black dress. Amy turned to hear Cream out. "I mean Shadow is, well scary." Cream cowered slightly to make her point. Amy smiled. She was suspecting people to question her new relation like this.  
  
"Cream, when I was talking to him I saw a side of him kept secret. He was caring, shy... romantic..." Amy went off into day dream. Cream interrupted her dreams.  
  
"Amy, do you really think it could work out? You and Shadow?" Cream just couldn't see it happening. They seemed just so different. She would have been surprised to see them talking, let alone dating. Amy, still half day dreaming replied.  
  
"If we were so wrong for each over, I doubt that we would have had such a romantic kiss so early on in our relationship. Amy drifted off into her own world. Shadow. Why hadn't she realised how cute he was before. Cream looked at Cheese, who was floating aimlessly close by.  
  
"I think we have lost Amy." Cream looked at Amy with sympathy. She was gone! Cheese replied with his continual calling of 'Chao'. Amy went back to admiring her dress. After a while she grunted at it and went of to find a better dress. Cream decided to try and put Shadow into the personality described by Amy. No, it just couldn't fit him. Shadow was too distant. He couldn't get so close so quick. What do I know, I've never been in a relation, Cream thought. Still, it just didn't make sense to her. Amy then returned wearing a stunning red dress. It was long and trailed slightly, It had no sleeves and just flowed. Cream nodded. "You should go with that, it looks brilliant on you." Amy giggled slightly. It was a day before when Shadow admitted his love, yet Amy seemed to repeat it every five minutes. She felt new feelings towards him. She was excited to be about to see him again. Metal Sonic must have been right. Of course he was, if he was to be believed he could pick into there minds. Metal Sonic would only enter Amy's mind briefly, barley enough time to think about what he planned to do with the fake emerald. In her eyes Shadow was a dang sight more important. The doorbell rang. Amy walked downstairs to greet Shadow. She was uncontrollably smiling. She opened the door to Shadow standing there, wearing a suit. He gave Amy a boutique of flowers.  
  
"Hi." Shadow smiled.  
  
"Lets go." Amy felt a warmth build up in her that she had not felt before. Shadow and Amy began to leave. Cream waved them goodbye. Shadow nervously reached for Amy's hand. With Amy, Shadow was feeling emotions that he didn't know existed. Amy grabbed Shadow's hand. Again they smiled at each over. Shadow felt a very distinct emotion.  
  
"I have reservations at that fancy restaurant about a mile away, we need to be there in about half a hour." Amy laughed slightly.  
  
"Well that gives us some extra time." Shadow agreed. It took him a while to reply. He wanted to just look at Amy for a moment.  
  
"There is a park a little walk away." Amy almost cried. A romantic walk through the park. Something she used to always want to do with Sonic. Now she was getting to do it. Nothing could possibly go wrong.  
  
"What is going wrong?" Knuckle was getting annoyed by Chaos. He couldn't talk, hold a pencil, be bothered to learn sign language, plus he wasn't very good at charades. How did he become the Chao god. He is completely useless. Chaos tried to figure out a method to communicate to Knuckles. Where was Tikal, she could translate for him. Wait a minute, what was that thing She was always doing? Chaos walked up to Knuckles. He put a hand forward. Knuckles prepared to defend himself. Chaos lunged his arm forward, Knuckles blocked to... find himself in a room. Knuckles looked around. So, Chaos can show the past like Tikal. Knuckles then noticed Metal Sonic in the corner, working away on a computer. Knuckles walked over to Metal Sonic. He looked at the computer screen. On it was a Chaos emerald and its specifications. However, the specifications were wrong. The chaos emerald made more power than that, and what was all this metal specs in the corner? Then Knuckles noted something. Metal Sonic wasn't interested in the emerald, what he was working on was minimised on the start menu. It was called emerald maker. Metal Sonic maximized it. The 'emerald maker' was some sort of Chaos emerald copier, but thanks to the wrong specifications Metal Sonic had given to the emeralds, it could never work. Why was this so dangerous? A blinding light engulfed Knuckles. Now Knuckles found himself on the Tornado. Tails was holding a device. It was Rouge's emerald tracker. Knuckles looked at the screen. They were following a weaker signal than the other seven. Oh. Knuckles then returned to the Angel island. Chaos stood in front of him. "So Metal Sonic is cloning the fake emerald, why? What the heck can he do with all of them, it doesn't work the same as the Chaos emeralds, I don't think he can use it for anything." Knuckles knew it didn't matter. Whatever Metal Sonic was planning, Knuckles was going to have to stop him. Stupid evil robot. "Chaos, guard the master emerald while I'm gone, okay?" Knuckles ran off. He then stopped and ran back to Chaos. "I have no idea where to go." Chaos pointed him in the right direction. Knuckles ran off again.  
  
Tails saw a metal bunker in the distance. That must be Metal Sonic's base! Tails checked the tracker, yep, that's were Metal Sonic had stopped. Tails had been driving for about a day now. He hadn't slept all night. He was tired. Sonic put a hand over his eyes to block the sunlight.  
  
"That's Metal's base." Sonic stated. He stretched his legs, he needed to do some running. "Tails, how long until we reach... ah!" The Tornado shock. Tails found himself wrestling with the controls. The Tornado was trying to crash itself! "What's going on!" Sonic shouted. Sonic had his question answered, but not by Tails.  
  
"The Metalixs virus has been installed." Metal Sonic flied in front of the Tornado.  
  
"What the hell is the Metalixs virus?" The Tornado almost knocked Sonic flying. Metal Sonic looked amused by the madness.  
  
"It is a virus which connects the machine it takes over directly with my thoughts." Metal Sonic made the Tornado rear up, to prove his point. Metal Sonic pointed downwards. The Tornado nose-dived into the sea below them. Tails tried to use the controls to no use. He jumped out of the cockpit and grabbed Sonic. They both flied back up to were Metal Sonic watched. Metal Sonic suddenly closed his eyes and started glowing. Metal Sonic grew taller, his spikes became more pronounced, his arms and legs spread larger. Tails shouted down to Sonic.  
  
"His copied data is in use!" Metal Sonic flied straight at Tails, knocking him away. He dropped Sonic who went flying into the sea. Sonic sank down to the sea bed. He was suddenly hit from behind by a metal fist. He turned around to be hit in the face. Sonic fell backwards, slowed by the water. Metal Sonic walked forwards. About twenty seconds Sonic could last. Metal Sonic could keep him occupied for that long. Metal Sonic picked up the crashed Tornado from behind him and placed it on top of Sonic. Sonic was trapped under it. He lied helplessly as Metal Sonic kicked him. The, suddenly, out of nowhere Metal Sonic fell over. He looked around. No one was around. Metal Sonic scanned the area. one life form, two machines... two? The tornado and... Metal Sonic was hit again.  
  
"What the hell is going on!" Shouted Metal Sonic. He scanned the area again. The other machine was... There? Metal Sonic jumped backward. The other machine was a robot with a clocking device! Metal Sonic punched the water. His fist made contact and a Red egg shaped robot appeared.  
  
"Eggman." Metal Sonic growled. He quickly dispatched of the now visible robot and turned back to the Tornado. Sonic was gone? "DANG" Shouted Metal Sonic. He hit his own hand. Metal Sonic calmed down. It didn't matter. Sonic was doomed anyway.  
  
Shadow and Amy returned from there date. Amy had a great time. Shadow was so friendly and kind and... a complete contrast to the Shadow everyone knew. They arrived outside Amy's apartment. Shadow gave Amy a hug.  
  
"I don't think I've had so much fun before." Shadow had a twinkle in his eye. Amy didn't want Shadow to go. With Shadow she had a feeling of security and warmth she had never had before. Even if it was only for a few hours, she didn't want him to leave. Amy's track of thoughts was interrupted by an explosion. Shadow moved in front of Amy. Out of the newly formed hole emerged about twenty uniformed men with guns. Shadow's face lost its peacefulness and changed into his old look of pure hate. Another uniformed figure walked through the dust. He was blue with red streaks in his spikes. A green pupil and a red pupil stared at Shadow. On his right arm were Japanese symbol tattoos. He gave Shadow a unpleasant smile.  
  
"It is I, the Ultimate weapon." 


	4. A weapon has no soul

A weapon has no soul  
  
Disclaimer: I own the Beta life form. Sega and Sonic team still own everyone eles, well, everyone in this story.  
  
The military organisation G.U.N's first attempt to clone there own ultimate life form. The Beta life form. A blend of Sonic's and Shadow's DNA. He was determined to prove to G.U.N that he was worthy of the title 'The ultimate weapon.' He was going to do this by defeating Shadow. Shadow and the Beta life form had battled before, but Shadow had believed the Beta life form to have died after being crushed by a gigantic robot named the Mangabot. Evidently not (I'm going to have to explain this in every story he appears in, aren't I?). Shadow watched as the Beta life form lead the twenty gun operatives towards him. Shadow turned to Amy.  
  
"Get inside, I'll be alright." The Beta life form laughed slightly.  
  
"Not likely." the Beta life form claimed. Shadow took fighting position. "So you and Amy, I have to admit, I always thought Sonic's DNA was the strands that contained feelings for Amy." Shadow let is guard down slightly.  
  
"What? You mean you also like..." The Beta life form shock his head.  
  
"I'm a weapon, not a weak being who feels anything for others but hate." The Beta life form laughed. Shadow really hated him! He just ruined the perfect date. Shadow decided to dispatch with the uniformed goons first. He ran a circle around the Beta life form, knocking out all the guards on his way. The Beta life form smiled. "One on one, just the way I like it." The Beta life form brushed his spikes to the left. Shadow and the Beta life form prepared for battle. Each waited for the other to attack. Soon the Beta life form lost his patience and charged at Shadow. They engaged in a furious battle of flying fists. Shadow and the Beta life form were moving at higher speeds than when they first fought. Shadow couldn't keep up and was hit hard by a fist. Shadow hit the floor with such force he crashed all the way down to the bottom floor. Amy covered her mouth in shock. She was watching from behind her door, well, now she couldn't bare to watch. Shadow jumped back up to the floor the Beta life form was on. "Surrender. G.U.N want you alive, I personally don't care either way." The Beta life form reasoned with Shadow. Shadow didn't feel like being held captive by G.U.N right now.  
  
"How about you and your stupid government lackeys leave me alone?" The Beta life form hit Shadow from behind. Shadow didn't even see him move. The Beta life form pummelled Shadow into the ground. Amy, who couldn't stand it anymore, ran out and whacked the Beta life form hard with her hammer. He didn't show any reaction.  
  
"Pathetic creature. You've already tried such an attack before and it didn't work. Why did you think it'll work now, because it would save Shadow? Love doesn't give strength, it takes it!" The Beta life form knocked Amy unconscious. He picked up Shadow and walked out of the hole made by the explosion. Shadow was only near unconscious.  
  
"Beta, you pathetic pile of putrid..."  
  
"Please, once I have handed you in I won't be a pathetic 'Beta' anymore." With that the Beta life form whacked Shadow in the face and left for the G.U.N base. A word escaped Amy's unconscious lips.  
  
"Shadow."  
  
Amy was dreaming. In her dream she was in green hill zone. Shadow was there beside her. She didn't talk, nor did Shadow. They just stared into each others eyes... Suddenly one of shadows eyes changed colour, from red to green. Amy fell back in shock as Shadow's skin turned a dark blue. A uniform formed over his body. He became the Beta life form. The Beta life form put a hand through Amy. He pulled out her heart, still beating. Amy watched helplessly as he held her heart. electricity started coming out of the heart, it beat faster. Then the Beta life form let it fall. It stopped beating.  
  
Sonic looked around. He was in a large metal room. There were people in there with him, but his vision was blurred because of salt water filling his eyes. Sonic rubbed them to bring back his vision. Sonic found himself staring up at none other than the maniacal genius Doctor Eggman. Sonic jumped. Sonic then looked around. Eggman was by himself.  
  
"Sonic, I don't blame you for being edgy, but hear me out." Sonic didn't let his guard drop. The doctor must be planning something. "I need your help to stop Metal Sonic." Sonic made sure he was a good distance from Eggman. Considering Metal Sonic had betrayed Eggman, what he had just said could be true, but with Eggman, you never knew.  
  
"So Eggman, can't mop up our own messes? Can't you just take him offline?" Sonic folded his arms. Eggman ignored his arrogance.  
  
"You may want to know what he is doing with the fake emerald." Sonic nodded. Eggman turned on a monitor. "I have a spybot in Metal's base. You do know Tails made the emerald to simulate the wave lengths of a Chaos emerald?" Sonic nodded again, he didn't actually know what he had just said, but he wanted to speed up the process. "Well Sonic, imagine what he can do with them." Sonic looked at the monitor. The screen was filled with emeralds. Sonic looked at the emerald tracker. There was now a cluster of weak signals coming from the same area. Sonic looked at Eggman. "More than Super." Eggman almost whispered the lines. Sonic gulped.  
  
"Hyper Metal Sonic." Eggman shock his head.  
  
"No, Ultra Metal Sonic." If Metal Sonic stilled worked for Eggman, Eggman would have been laughing like a loon now. Sonic looked at the screen again.  
  
"So what? You want me to sneak in and become 'Ultra Sonic' " Eggman laughed. Sonic knew Eggman would do that sooner or later.  
  
"If you tried you would be destroyed from inside by the sheer power. Metal Sonic spent two weeks advancing himself to contain the power, and that was with the ability to change his insides, and the combined mechanical data of me and fox boy." Sonic suddenly remembered Tails.  
  
"Where is Tails?" Eggman gestured to his left. Tails looked and saw Tails tweaking one of Eggman's robots. "Tails!" Sonic shouted. Tails simply waved. When he is with machines there's no distracting him. Sonic returned his attention back to Eggman and the situation at hand. "So what can we do?" Eggman began strolling around intellectually.  
  
"There is no way to steal the emeralds before he turns Ultra, as he is already waiting for you, but if you were to plant one of my patented Egg nova bombs into the middle of the base, we may be able to destroy the emeralds. This will mean after, say, a day, Metal Sonic will return to normal. The downside is after planting the bomb you will only have a limited time to escape, but that shouldn't be a problem for you." Sonic yawned. Eggman couldn't be half boring sometimes.  
  
"So, Eggman, why don't you just use one of your invisible robots?"  
  
"Because the invisibility can only last a few minutes. Not long enough for an espionage mission." Tails finished his tinkering and walked over to Sonic.  
  
"I believe we should trust Eggman, Metal Sonic did lock him up on the Egg fleet". Sonic agreed, arguing with Tails would get annoying anyway. Eggman clasped them both around the shoulder.  
  
"Excellent, excellent. You were easier to persuade than I though you would be..." Eggman stopped. Everyone looked at the monitor. Metal Sonic had entered the room the spybot was in.  
  
"No more waiting. Sonic dies now!" He seemed to be talking to the camera. Metal Sonic started channelling his energy. All the emeralds in the room started to levitate. They started to revolve around him. They got faster and faster until it was simply a blur of colours surrounding Metal Sonic. He turned super. The emeralds continued to move. He then became hyper, with Metal Sonic blurs near. The emeralds didn't stop. Metal Sonic screamed in pain. A blast of energy flied out. It knocked the spybot, and its camera, to the ground. Soon the noise stopped. A pure white hand picked up the camera. The hand brought the camera up to a pure white Metal Sonic head. None of the facial features could be made out. A light seemed to surround him. "Come fight me Sonic, or I'll come fight you." The camera went offline. Eggman stared at the monitor.  
  
"Metal Sonic has become pure energy!" Shouted Eggman, his eyes almost popping out. Sonic looked worryingly at the screen while Tails hide behind a sofa. Sonic looked at Eggman.  
  
"If you make any more robots which looked like me, don't give them free will."  
  
"Here is your outdated life form." The Beta life form chucked Shadow on the floor. "Gerald didn't want him to kill without question. He gave him soul. Why do you want the failure so bad." The G.U.N commander lifted Shadow into a container. When in he pressed some buttons and trapped Shadow in suspended animation. He the turned to the Beta life form.  
  
"You do know he makes up half of you?" The Beta life form snorted.  
  
"No, his power does."  
  
"Whatever." the commander started to wheel the container off. "Besides, we believe we can rid him of his soul." The Beta life form didn't care.  
  
"Just remember I brought him in. So..." The commander laughed.  
  
"You do know I don't decide if your still just a Beta or not." The Beta life form gave him a cold look and walked off. He had caught the Ultimate life, they should at least stop referring to him as 'Beta'. They gave him no appreciation. Shadow was moved into a large white room. about ten scientists waited in the room. Shadow was placed between two gun looking devices. One of the scientists walked over to a control panel. He flipped a switch and Shadow was taken out of suspended animation and locked to a metal table. Shadow had gained consciousness. He started twisting and trying to break free. He could not. The Beta life form entered the room and waved Shadow goodbye. The scientist at the control panel press a few more buttons and the guns fired some sort of ray at Shadow. Shadow screamed. Everything was going dark again. He heard something, it was Maria's wish. It was growing quieter, as if she was moving away from Shadow. Shadow screamed again, he managed to break the restrains. Shadow stood up. The rays were still hitting him. Shadow fell again. The Beta life form walked over to Shadow's body.  
  
"Welcome to the team." 


	5. All hope gone

All hope gone  
  
Disclaimer: Sega own everyone except 'the Beta life form'. Ditto for Sonic team, but you already knew that.  
  
Amy couldn't stop the tears flowing. Cream was next to her for comfort, but she was of no help. Amy didn't know what to do. Shadow had been kidnapped by a military organisation and the strongest creature alive and been taken to an unknown location. The only person to ever love her, gone. Cream stroked Amy's head sympathetically. Poor Amy. Cream didn't know what to do or say, so she just sat there. Amy whipped away some tears. Crying wasn't helping, she needed to do something, but what? Amy started crying again. Her heart ached so much she couldn't think for more than half a minute without falling into tears. Cream decided to make Amy some hot chocolate. Cheese followed behind her. Amy couldn't get Shadow back and she knew it. A knock came at her door. Cream went to answer it. She opened the door to see...  
  
"Shadow!" Cream cried. Amy instantly stopped crying and ran to the door. It was Shadow! Amy hugged Shadow.  
  
"I can't believe it, how did you escape?" Amy realised something, Shadow felt different, colder? emptier? Amy noticed something in the corner of her eye. Leaning on a wall was the Beta life form. Amy gasped. "Why is here?" The Beta life form didn't look all that happy.  
  
"Shadow is now our experiment. He has lost his soul and has become a efficient killing machine and we thought we'd check the process worked by sending him hear." The Beta life form muttered. He defiantly was annoyed. "Why they had to do this when they have me is beyond my knowledge." Amy looked up at Shadow. His eyes showed no love. They pierced into her soul. Amy stepped backwards. The Beta life form smiled slightly. "Shadow, kill the pink one." Shadow punched Amy. She went flying into a wall. Amy couldn't believe what just happened. Shadow went running at Amy. Amy didn't know what to do, she dodged him, he kicked her over. Amy lay on the floor as Shadow towered over her. Shadow rose his fist. Shadow was hit hard by a flying ball of blue. Cream had fired Cheese at him. The Beta life form knocked Cream to the floor. "No audience participation." The Beta life form showed no disgust at the fact he had just knocked a six year old girl down. A weapon cares not who it hurt. Amy dodged Shadows attacks as best she could.  
  
"Shadow, please, remember me! What I mean to you, what you mean to me." The Beta life form found amusement in that statement.  
  
"He hasn't forgot you, we've just removed his feelings for you. The strongest thing he feels is a loyalty to G.U.N." Shadow knocked Amy over again. He rose his fist again, this time Cream and Cheese were down. Shadow smiled.  
  
"Goodbye Rose." Amy breathed heavily. She needed a idea fast! Maybe if she could remind Shadow of his soul... Amy grabbed Shadow's head and kissed his lips. Shadow pushed her off. "It doesn't work like that." He snarled. The fist came down. The Beta life form grabbed Shadow's arm.  
  
"G.U.N doesn't want us killing her, just testing you." Amy sighed in relief. "On the other hand, I don't really care, so just so you know, you're taking the blame for her death. The Beta life form took his hand away. Shadow looked at him.  
  
"That was an unnecessary distraction." The Beta life form smiled.  
  
"I know, I just like to annoy you." Shadow turned his attention back to Amy. He threw his fist at her again. Shadow hit Amy in the fore-head hard, so hard a dent was made. Shadow checked her pulse.  
  
"I think... she's... dead." Shadow stopped checking around the pulse and stood up. "What shall we do with Cream and the Chao?" The Beta life form looked down at them.  
  
"Your call." Shadow made for the exit.  
  
"G.U.N won't be happy if we killed two people." Shadow and the Beta life form left. Cream managed to pick herself up. She walked over to Amy's body. She listened to Amy's heart. There was still a beating.  
  
Eggman gave Sonic the Egg nova bomb. Metal Sonic may have already used the fake emeralds power, but if they destroyed the emeralds his power would run out. Sonic looked at the map of Metal Sonic's base Eggman had made, when he realised something.  
  
"So, Egg head, how do we get to Metal's base?" Eggman looked at Sonic confused for a minute, then realised he had left something out.  
  
"Oh, didn't I tell you? This is a flying base. We are already above Metal's base." Tails looked at Eggman suspiciously.  
  
"How come Metal Sonic hasn't noticed the base?"  
  
"I have a clocking device active." Eggman replied. Sonic stopped playing with the bomb and looked at Eggman.  
  
"You mean the one which only lasts a few minutes?"  
  
"Oh yeah." Suddenly the base shock. A huge crack crept from between Eggman and Sonic, up the wall, then the ceiling. The base broke open as Ultra Metal Sonic watched. He flew in front of Sonic, knocking him flying without even making contact. Ultra Metal Sonic's pure white, glowing body span around once, as he analysed the environment. Three life forms: Sonic, Tails and Eggman, countless Eggman based machinery. No match for him now, as if anything is. Ultra Metal Sonic lifted both his hands upwards. All the robots in the ship suddenly went flying into the ceiling, where they exploded. Everyone watched as Ultra Metal Sonic showed off his power. Sonic ran at him, he jumped at him. Sonic landed next to Eggman. What the? He had gone straight through him! Ultra Metal Sonic laughed.  
  
"All kneel before me!" Ultra Metal Sonic shouted. Sonic, Tails and Eggman were knocked backwards by a unknown cause. "How does it feel, Sonic, to know you have lost all hope?" Sonic jumped to his feet. Ultra Metal Sonic laughed. "Nowhere to run." Ultra Metal Sonic flied at Sonic and punched him. On contact Sonic flied backward. (That's happening allot!) Eggman was staring at Sonic in disbelief. Sonic looked at himself, he was yellow? How did he become Super? "Hmm... It seems I'm so overflowing with power it is sipping out of me, so on actual contact with me a person's Super form is activated. Doesn't matter." Super Sonic flied at Ultra Metal Sonic. He punched him in the face. The fist went through Ultra Metal Sonic's face. Ultra Metal Sonic tossed Super Sonic out of the area between the two parts of Eggman's base. Super Sonic stopped himself above the sea. Ultra Metal Sonic punched Super Sonic's chest. Super Sonic grabbed his chest in pain. Ultra Metal Sonic then punched Super Sonic in the face. Super Sonic, knocked off balance, flipped backwards. Blood came out of his nose. What? Sonic had never bled in Super form. Super Sonic whipped the blood away. Ultra Metal Sonic tossed him onto the ground now below them. Super Sonic hit the ground, making a hole similar to that a comet would make. Super Sonic saw Ultra Metal Sonic looking down on him like a second sun. Ultra Metal Sonic flied down at Super Sonic. Super Sonic got an idea. He dodged Ultra Metal Sonic's charge. Super Sonic punched him, once again his hand went through. Super Sonic then put his entire body inside Ultra Metal Sonic. Ultra Metal Sonic pushed Super Sonic out. Super Sonic had took more of his power and was now Hyper Sonic. Ultra Metal Sonic punched him backwards. Despite Hyper Sonic stealing his energy, he was gaining new energy from the emeralds, therefore he was not getting any less powerful. Hyper Sonic Looked at Ultra Metal Sonic. He still couldn't defeat it. Hyper Sonic charged at Metal Sonic's base. He could at least blow up the emeralds. A unknown force suddenly grabbed Hyper Sonic by the neck. Ultra Metal Sonic was using some sort of physic power. Ultra Metal Sonic pulled Hyper Sonic near. "Your pathetic attempt is over." Sonic felt air escaping his body. "Eggman was a fool to think you could defeat me with a single bomb." Tails and Eggman looked down at the battle. Hyper Sonic and Ultra Metal Sonic were only blobs to them, but they could still tell who was winning. Ultra Metal Sonic pulled Hyper Sonic closer, so there noses were almost touching. "I am the real Sonic."  
  
It was black. Very black. Knuckles couldn't see anything. He stumbled through the cave he had ended up in. Maybe he should have asked for more percise directions from Chaos than the ones given. He heard water above his head. He was under the sea bed. Knuckles heard a noise behind him. Knuckles grabbed someone, it was to dark to tell who.  
  
"Calm down sugar" the person said. Knuckles groaned.  
  
"Rouge, why are you here?" Knuckles released her.  
  
"I saw what Chaos was showing you, all those emeralds..." Rouge drifted off into a day dream or something. Knuckles continued forwards.  
  
"Why am I not surprised?" The pair continued to walk on in silence. Knuckles then broke the silence. "You're not going to start with the love stuff again, are you?"  
  
"No. You'll admit your feelings in time." Knuckles stopped.  
  
"LIES! I AM A LONER! I CRAVE NO LOVE!" Knuckles' voice echoed through the cave. Rouge began to laugh. Knuckle's blood boiled. "What is so funny!"  
  
"You're just like a little boy, you know, the 'girls are icky' stage of things." Rouge laughed a little more. Knuckles resisted the urge to punch her. Unfortunately there was more. "I mean, I have admitted to liking you, but you still deny your feelings. It is like..." Knuckles lost his temper.  
  
"Fine! I love you! Now shut up!" Rouge stood shocked for a minute. Knuckles continued walking. Rouge snapped out of it and tried to catch up with Knuckles. It was so dark she bumped into him. Knuckles paid no attention. Rouge followed in silence for a while.  
  
"Knuckles..." Rouge didn't know what to say. To be honest she didn't really believe Knuckles loved her and was just trying to annoy him. Rouge grabbed Knuckles shoulder. He stopped moving.  
  
"We have a fake emerald crisis on our hands, can we discuss this later?" He turned around to look at Rouge. Rouge's eyes seemed bigger than normal. Rouge let go of him. Knuckles looked at Rouge for a while, then continued on his path. Rouge followed close behind.  
  
"So once this is over, maybe we could..." Knuckles interrupted Rouge.  
  
"Stay focused." Rouge sighed in despair. Why did Knuckles have to try and drown out his feelings? Knuckles stopped. Rouge couldn't see anything. "I feel some strange energy." Knuckles claimed. Rouge gave him a confused look. Suddenly Knuckles started digging upwards. A gradually growing amount of light came out of the place he was digging. Knuckles popped his head out the gap. He instantly put it back in. He looked at Rouge. "Hyper Sonic is being strangled by a figure made of light." 


	6. The soul won't die

The soul won't die  
  
Disclaimer: I only own the Beta life form. I asked Sonic team for the other characters, but they shouted at me in Japanese and threw me out a window.  
  
Amy looked around. Where was she? It looked like nothingness. A girl walked towards Amy. She looked older than Amy. She was a human with blond hair, blue top and a white skirt. She stopped a small distance away from Amy.  
  
"Hello Amy, do you know who I am?" Amy looked closely at the girl.  
  
"Barbie?" Amy replied.  
  
"What? No, I am Maria. Shadow's first ever friend." Amy remembered the name, but where? Then it hit her, she was Gerald's niece who died on the A.R.K.  
  
"You're dead!" Maria nodded.  
  
"I live on in your soul." Amy raised an eyebrow.  
  
"This is a dream then." Amy rolled her eyes. Great.  
  
"It may just be a dream, but I have important things to tell you about Shadow." Amy folded her arms, she was sceptical. "Ha, Shadow use to do that. You are right for him." Amy felt her cheeks burn up slightly. Why did they do that? "Anyway, it may seem Shadow is gone forever thanks to the G.U.N experiments, but they could never fully erase his soul. You have to fight for Shadow." Amy didn't say anything for a while, but eventually said something.  
  
"Shadow tried to kill me, he seems long gone to me. Besides, I don't know where he and the G.U.N base are." Amy felt a tear leave her eye. It may have only been two days since she found out Shadow loved her, but somehow she had grown very close to him.  
  
"His soul is still there. For example, he told the Beta life form that you're dead." Suddenly Maria faded away. Amy looked around until suddenly her eyes opened. She was in a hospital. Amy got out of her bed and looked around. She then noticed that she wasn't alone. Cream ran up to her and gave her a hug. Cheese flew aimlessly near by. Amy pushed Cream off and moved to the door.  
  
"Amy, where are you going?" Cream asked. Amy turned around to face Cream.  
  
"I need to save my Shadow." Amy replied. Cream looked at her own feet worried.  
  
"But Amy, we don't know where he is and he tried to kill you!" Amy smiled slightly.  
  
"We can solve both those problems." Cream looked confused.  
  
"How?" Amy walked towards a window and looked out of it. She looked out into the midday, the earth tanned in sunlight. Amy turned around to Cream.  
  
"He'll be on T.V soon." Cream remained looking confused. "G.U.N may be a secret military organisation, but Shadow and the Beta life form are such show offs that they care not about keeping G.U.N secret." Cream agreed.  
  
"So we are just going to check the news all the time?" Amy smiled again.  
  
"You are." and with that, she ran out of the hospital. Cream looked as Amy ran off. She is becoming more like Shadow all the time.  
  
Ultra Metal Sonic watched the pathetic struggling of his enemy. Hyper Sonic wiggled helplessly in mid air. Ultra Metal Sonic could feel it. The end of Sonic was so close...  
  
"Someone else..." Ultra Metal Sonic muttered. He looked around. Suddenly Ultra Metal Sonic stretched a arm out. From the direction it pointed a purple weasel wearing a cowboy hat was dragged by an invisible force. The weasel dangled next to Hyper Sonic. Ultra Metal Sonic scanned him. "Nack the weasel, A.K.A Fang the sniper. I believe you want my emeralds to sell?" Nack nodded helplessly. Ultra Metal Sonic continued. "How did you find out about them?" Ultra Metal Sonic let Nack drop so he could talk. Nack breathed in deeply for a minute before replying  
  
"Didn't you know metal boy, you have T.V coverage." Everyone looked up to see a helicopter which until then had been ignored. "I saw Super over there and figured emeralds were afoot." Ultra Metal Sonic ignored the helicopter for the time being and continued to talk to Nack.  
  
"Sonic is currently Hyper, but that's beside the point."  
  
"I'd say he's hyper most the time."  
  
"Focus. I have no quarrel with you, so I'll allow you to go, just do one thing."  
  
"What's that glowy?" Ultra Metal Sonic brought Nack close to his face.  
  
"Tell the world that I want total control, or I'll blow it up." Nack was thrown to the floor.  
  
"Those Physic powers hurt." Nack rubbed his head. Ultra Metal Sonic returned his attention to Hyper Sonic. He had stopped moving. Ultra Metal Sonic threw him to the floor.  
  
"Son...mffm..." Ultra Metal Sonic turned to meet the sound. There was nothing around. He turned to Nack.  
  
"Wasn't me, I don't know any Sonmffm." Stupid weasel. Ultra Metal Sonic scanned the area. Nothing. He saw the dirt move. Ultra Metal Sonic rose his arm. Many earthworms, a beetle, Knuckles and Rouge came flying out of the ground. Nack saw Rouge and smiled to himself. He pushed his cowboy hat back a tad and walked up to her. "Well hello, I think you'll find I'm allot better looking than anything you'll find down there." Nack distinctly glanced at Knuckles for a second while letting his line fly. Ultra Metal Sonic laughed.  
  
"You amuse me Nack. Tell you what. I will like to hire your services." Nack's ear pricked. He turned around.  
  
"How's that?"  
  
"I can make you unlimited replicas of the Chaos emeralds. I want you to steal these for me." Ultra Metal Sonic threw a piece of paper at Nack. Nack looked at it. Nack nodded.  
  
"Yeah, I saw these two when robbing one of Eggman's old bases." From above in the broken flying base came Eggman's voice.  
  
"What? You ransack my deserted bases?" How'd he hear thought Nack.  
  
"Well, you leave valuables all over the place." Eggman grumbled something. Nack turned back to Ultra Metal Sonic. "Right metal boy, I'll be back with these two soon. I suspect my payment on return." Ultra Metal Sonic nodded. Nack walked off, briefly turning to Rouge. "Still be here when I come back." He winked and ran. Ultra Metal Sonic returned his attention to the matter at hand.  
  
"Rouge and Knuckles. Here to save Sonic, or were you attracted by the emeralds like Nack?" Knuckles tried to move, but to no prevail. "Not that it matters anymore. Your choice to oppose me shall lead you the path Sonic took. None shall appose the power that is ultra."  
  
Shadow sat alone in his room in the G.U.N base. four white walls, nothing more. He held his head in his hands. Why didn't he kill her? Why did he lie to save her life. Shadow lied down on the floor. Nothing made sense anymore. The Beta life form opened the door. He walked in. He looked at Shadow with a sufficient amount of hate.  
  
"Come Shadow, we have a mission." Shadow got to his feet.  
  
"We? Do I have to always work with you?"  
  
"We've got to make sure you don't go emotional on us." The Beta life form sneered. Why couldn't they just let him finish Shadow off. Stupid humans. The Beta life form lead Shadow to a T.V monitor. On it was a fairly blurry picture of some sort of light with a red guy and something else.  
  
"Tele broken?" The Beta life form glanced at Shadow angrily.  
  
"No. The news doesn't seem to give a good picture. We have been asked to give this fight a happy ending." Shadow looked at the T.V for a minute.  
  
"Who's fighting?" Shadow couldn't make anyone out.  
  
"Some yellow hedgehog like characters. All I know is G.U.N would like them, probably to perform the same experiment on them as they did you." The Beta life form walked towards the docking bay. "I'm driving the fighter jet, by the way." Shadow followed behind. He didn't really care. He wanted to know why he couldn't kill Amy Rose more than pilot a jet. Maybe the test wasn't entirely successful. No, he felt nothing for her, he thought he didn't anyway. "Shadow! stop dawdling." Shadow caught up with the Beta life form. The Beta life form sighed. Why didn't they just kill Shadow and delete any possibility of him betraying G.U.N? If those were his orders the Beta life form who'd be recognised as the ultimate weapon he is. Sometimes he felt all decisions made around here were just to annoy him. The Beta life form and Shadow entered the jet's cockpit. The Beta life form took the pilots seat and engaged lift off. The jet flied off almost instantly. It left the docking bay and turned left. The scenery around it was a blur. The Beta life form flied with the skill of Tails. He moved a lever and the Jet went to maximum speed. Shadow sat in the back, wondering over the mystery of his mercy, caring not what was happening. Shadow was confused, it just didn't make sense. Shadow made a promise to himself. Next time they met, he would not show any mercy.  
  
Sonic lay still, no longer Hyper. He just lay, not moving, not breathing, not living. It seemed over for Sonic. Therefore it was over for everyone else, how could anyone hope to destroy a beast which whipped the floor with Hyper Sonic as if he was a dish cloth. Knuckles and Rouge levitated in front of Ultra Metal Sonic, suffering the same fate as Sonic. On Eggman's flying base Eggman and Tails watched on, no plan of action. Tails was in tears.  
  
"Son...Soni..." Eggman walked over to a near by door.  
  
"Tails, remember when I took Sonic to see something." Tails nodded. Eggman smiled slightly.  
  
"Well I went to show him the machine I made Shadow clones with." Eggman's smile widened.  
  
"So, why should I care." Eggman opened the door.  
  
"Well we both thought it stupid to send the one and only Sonic in a place containing a machine now more powerful than Hyper Sonic himself." Tails looked at the door. He also smiled. The element of surprise was back on there side. Tails looked back down onto the land to the dead Sonic, the dead hedgehog, the dead clone. 


	7. Two evils, no winner

Two evils, no winner.  
  
Disclaimer: The Beta life form is mine. All the other characters belong to Sega and Sonic team, HOW MANY TIME DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU!!!!!!!  
  
Rouge and Knuckles were running out of breath. Knuckles tried to break free, only to kick wildly in the air. Knuckles could see no escape. He desided to use his last minutes wisely.  
  
"Metal Sonic you stupid pile of dog..." Then Knuckles came up with a better way to waste the rest of his breath. "Rouge, I'm sorry I acted so distant. I just want you to know, I really... love you." Rouge filled with emotion. It was a shame they were about to die.  
  
"Knuckles... What the?" A fighter jet flied over there heads, flying straight into Ultra Metal Sonic. It passed through him and crashed into the base. Ultra Metal Sonic scanned the jet.  
  
"Lets see, the Ultimate life form and.... Sonic? Another Shadow?" laughing emitted from the wreckage. The Beta life form walked out.  
  
"Not quite. Now come with me. G.U.N would like to meet you." Ultra Metal Sonic laughed at his arrogance. "So be it." The Beta life form focused his energy. the emeralds flew out of the hole in the wall of the base, created by the jet crashing. The emeralds span around his head. He became Super, he continued to take the energy. Hyper, Still withstanding the building energy, the emeralds span around his head like mad. The Beta life form's face showed great pain. He was almost ultra when he lost it. The emeralds dropped and the Beta life form was thrown backwards. The Beta life form had become a very dark yellow. He glowed slightly. He sighed. "How much power was that?" Ultra Metal Sonic glared at the intruder on his power source.  
  
"You have become nearly ultra, but not entirely. No living thing should be alive after goin past Hyper form." The Beta life form (Who I won't call the nearly Ultra Beta life form as it takes to long to write) admired his new colouring for a while. He then turned to Ultra Metal Sonic and launched himself at him. The Beta life form punched Ultra Metal Sonic. To his surprise, but no one else, his fist went right through. The Beta life form tried a different attack.  
  
"Chaos wind!" Ultra Metal Sonic was knocked backward. How in the world? Ultra Metal Sonic tried to mentally strangle him. The Beta life form grabbed his neck and breathed deeply, it was working. The Beta life form pointed a fist at him and Ultra Metal Sonic grabbed his chest in pain. The Beta life form was released from his grip, as was Rouge and Knuckles. Ultra Metal Sonic glared at the Beta life form.  
  
"I'm finishing this." Suddenly the glow around Ultra Metal Sonic focused itself around his fists. He flew at the Beta life form and punched him into the ground. The Beta life form was trying to catch all the punches in his hands, but couldn't move fast enough. In desperation he punched Ultra Metal Sonic. To every ones surprise it actually made contact. Ultra Metal Sonic flew a short distance away. Note to self: only areas protected by physical attacks are those glowing. Ultra Metal Sonic let the glow spread around his entire body again. Shadow emerged from the wreckage to see what was happening. Where was Beta? He was missing a chance to capture the two yellow hedgehogs, wait. Shadow looked closely at one of them. Super forms, that what they were. The Beta life form was actually one of them. Shadow leaned against the crashed Jet. He might as well just watch. Ultra Metal Sonic knocked the Beta life form backwards, he was annoyed, very annoyed. "Chaos control!" He appeared behind the Beta life form and kicked him upwards. "Chaos control!" He punched him down again. "Chaos Control" He continued like that until he focused all his energy int o his hands again and knocked the Beta life form into the ground again. Ultra Metal Sonic was tiered. The Beta life form got up, sweat all over his body. The two warriors looked at each over, breathing heavily. (despite the fact Metal Sonic can't breath.)  
  
"DIE!" they both shouted at each over. The Beta life form started striking Ultra Metal Sonic with physic attacks, while Ultra Metal Sonic went with a more destructive attack. After the fourth physic attack hit Ultra Metal Sonic screamed. a yellow ball of pure energy exploded from within him. Knuckles dug underground, followed by Rouge, Shadow moved behind the jet, and the Beta life form awaited the oncoming attack. The attack shone blindingly bright as it made contact. Metal Sonic fell from the sky, he was no longer Ultra. He collapsed on the floor. Everyone looked where the Beta life form once stood. His body lay. Metal Sonic got up and made his way back to the emeralds. He needed to recharge his power and become ultra again. Metal Sonic stopped. He turned around. The Beta life form was getting up. small rocks levitated around him. he was drenched in sweat. He was breathing heavily in a regular pattern. His eyes shone with the anger which no man could imagine. His dark yellow body was torn and tattered. Metal Sonic shock his head in disbelief, it was impossible! The Beta life form stood tall. He pointed at Metal Sonic.  
  
"Forget my mission. Your dead." Metal Sonic had no clue as to what to do. He had hit him with everything he had. He could not still be standing! It was beyond impossible.  
  
"Who are you!" Metal Sonic shouted. His voice was tainted with fear. The Beta life form walked slowly towards Metal Sonic. Metal Sonic looked around for a way out. The Beta life form glared down at him.  
  
"I am the Ultimate weapon." The Beta life form knocked Metal Sonic ten feet through the air. The Beta life form was going to kill Metal Sonic, slowly and painfully. Sonic, Tails and Eggman looked on from the flying base.  
  
"Sonic, this is the perfect chance for you to plant the egg nova bomb, retrieve it from your clones hand and go!" Sonic nodded. He ran into one of Eggman's escape pods and was catapulted down to the surface. Tails looked up at Eggman.  
  
"You said the ultra effect will still last for twenty four hours after the emeralds are destroyed." Eggman nodded. "Well it took Ultra Metal Sonic twenty minutes to kill Hyper Sonic so..." Eggman laughed  
  
"That's why I'm not going down there." Metal Sonic was still being beaten up by the Beta life form. Metal Sonic needed to get back to the emeralds fast! Metal Sonic knew the power which the Beta life form now welded. There was no way past him. he kicked Metal Sonic again. Metal Sonic felt power leaving his body. Metal Sonic was doomed. wait, this 'ultimate weapon' was wielding chaos energy, I wonder. Metal Sonic grabbed the Beta life form.  
  
"Chaos control!" Metal Sonic appeared back next to the emeralds. He focused his energy and regained his ultra power. The Beta life form didn't stop him in time, in the heat of the moment Metal Sonic had absorbed the chaos energy as fast as possible. The tables had turned again in favour of Ultra Metal Sonic. The Beta life form prepared to face Ultra Metal Sonic, when he noticed a blur of blue sprint past. Ultra Metal Sonic also noticed it. He once again used Chaos control to manifest in front of the speeding blue blur. "Sonic, will you not stay dead?" Ultra Metal Sonic didn't have time to dispose of Sonic properly. He just mentally knocked him out. He dogged one of the Beta life form's 'Chaos wind' attacks. The Beta life form was growing wearily. He needed to win soon. Retreat was no option. The Beta life form's ear pricked. He heard something. Everyone turned to see a red plane heading in there direction. Ultra Metal Sonic rose his hand.  
  
"Annoying distractions."  
  
Amy piloted Tail's old plane. Cream had told her of what was happening on the T.V, and Amy had figured out that Shadow would have been near. Suddenly the engine stopped. Amy frantically tried to restart it. Nothing. The plane started heading towards the sea. Amy prepared to inject. She pulled down on the lever. Her chair sprang out of the cockpit. A parachute activated and Amy was safe again. She just had to use the chair as a boat and use it to get the rest of the way. The chair landed in the sea. Amy started paddling to move the chair forwards. Amy squinted at the land. There was a black figure looking at her, Shadow.  
  
"Rose, you are a fool" Shadow muttered to himself. Shadow watched as Amy came closer. Soon he would clear his mind of all doubt. He'll prove he fells no love. The Beta life form flied over his head into the water, followed by Ultra Metal Sonic. In the water the Beta life form regained his footing. Ultra Metal Sonic floated next to him. Ultra Metal Sonic laughed. He engaged his electric shield. The water glowed with electric sparks. The Beta life form cringed in pain. Amy was electrocuted as well. She screamed. A impulse in Shadow shouted 'save Amy!' but ignored it. He felt no more. The Beta life form struggled to get out of the sea. Ultra Metal Sonic laughed again.  
  
"When you thought it was safe to go back in the water..." The Beta life form swam upwards. He let out half strangled screams. The Beta life form reached a arm upwards, and fell into the murky blue. Ultra Metal Sonic finished using his electric shield, to Amy's relief. Ultra Metal Sonic stared into the blackness which his foe fell into. "I win." 


	8. The soul shines through

The soul shines through  
  
Disclaimer: the Beta life form= Mine. All the other characters= Sega and Sonic team. There, mathematical.  
  
Knuckles shook Sonic awake. He did not give Sonic time to remember where he is. He shouted at his face.  
  
"Sonic, do whatever you were about to do!" Sonic nodded. He ran towards his dead clone and took the egg nova bomb out of his hand. Sonic felt odd looking at his own dead body. He did not dwell on the idea as a figure began to rise out the water. Sonic jumped onto the jet. He slid down it down into the hole leading to the emeralds. Sonic set the bomb and threw it into the hole. He looked hopingly inside. Ultra Metal Sonic hovered towards him. Sonic stepped back in surprise. The bomb was flying towards him! Sonic jumped down and away. Ultra Metal Sonic blocked his path. The bomb hit the back of Sonic's head. Sonic grabbed the bomb and tried to deactivate it. Nothing happened. Suddenly the timer changed to words. 'Bye Sonic' after a while it was replaced with 'from Metal'. Sonic looked up at Ultra Metal Sonic. Ultra Metal Sonic waved mockingly. Sonic ran through Ultra Metal Sonic, but the bomb was still right behind him. Knuckles ran at Sonic. "Duck!" Sonic responded accordingly. Knuckles hit the bomb. It went soaring in the opposite direction. Knuckles looked happy with himself. Sonic didn't.  
  
"Normally when you do that, the bomb EXPLODES!" Sonic hit Knuckles for his stupidity. Sonic was hit in the back of the head again. The bomb was back. Knuckles folded his arms. Sonic rolled his eyes. "Fine." Sonic bended over and let Knuckles punch the bomb away again. Ultra Metal Sonic was growing wearily of toying with them. He sent the bomb fling at Sonic again, but this time, it exploded. Sonic and Knuckles were both caught in the blast. Rouge ran towards them.  
  
"Sonic! Knuckles!" Rouge dogged a flying piece of dirt. She knew there was no way either of them could survive. a tear left Rouge's eye. "Knuckles..." This was just typical. She finds herself a good man. Someone handsome, kind, smart... well he was cute at least. Still she couldn't believe how fast they went down. The dust settled. There was nothing there? Rouge looked around. They had gone? Ultra Metal Sonic scanned the environment. Ultra Metal Sonic became angry. He walked towards the place Sonic and Knuckles bodies should have been. He punched into the air. a jumble of robot parts appeared as Ultra Metal Sonic hit them. Sonic and Knuckles were beneath them.  
  
"Dispatching clocked robots last minute for purpose as a shield. You have grown wise Eggman. Just not powerful enough." Ultra Metal Sonic clenched his hand into a fist. Eggman's flying base suddenly exploded.  
  
"Tails!" Shouted Sonic. Knuckles acted less upset.  
  
"Oh, come on, we've thought practically everyone was dead by now." Sonic glanced at Knuckles angrily. "Plus the fact He's fixed the Tornado." Sonic looked up. The Tornado was flying around. Sonic then realised the main threat was the falling base. Sonic ran away, only to realise he wasn't moving. Ultra Metal Sonic enjoyed watching Sonic scrambling, only to get nowhere.  
  
"What is the title of fastest hedgehog worth now?" Sonic watched helplessly as the base came tumbling on top of him, and everyone else as well. The base was almost on top of them, they were almost dead... Sonic covered his eyes. He heard a large crash. Sonic opened his eyes. around him lay remains of the base. He looked upwards. Hyper Knuckles floated above him. He was holding on to Rouge and had sheltered them both from the destruction. Ultra Metal Sonic was quickly getting fed up of the luck Sonic had. "Pathetic life forms, delaying there defeat." Ultra Metal Sonic let himself become more relaxed. He was making stupid mistakes. He glanced around his environment. Lets see. Sonic, Hyper Knuckles and Rouge were in front of him, Shadow was to his left, Amy was paddling towards him from the left, and Tails was above in the Tornado with Eggman. Ultra Metal Sonic recalled what he had learnt from searching his copied data. He had an idea. "Knuckles, I can tell you what happened to your race." Hyper Knuckles dropped Rouge.  
  
"You have my attention. Sonic graded Hyper Knuckles.  
  
"Knux, we know what happened to your race, Chaos." Ultra Metal Sonic laughed.  
  
"You believe Chaos could wipe out an entire race! He only took Tikal's. I won't take you for a fool Knuckles. I'll let you chooses. Join me, I'll provide unlimited safety for your Master Emerald. You can know the truth of your race." Knuckles landed. He knocked Sonic's hand off him. "Sonic just happens to be fighting a similar battle to you, you own him no loyalty." Sonic and Rouge looked at Hyper Knuckles worried.  
  
"The truth..." Hyper Knuckles muttered.  
  
Amy finally arrived at the shore. Shadow walked towards her. Amy got out of her make shift boat and walked towards Shadow. The two hedgehogs stood facing each over.  
  
"You know I have to kill you now?" Shadow coldly glanced down at Amy. Amy nervously cleared her throat.  
  
"Promise me, give them a chance... a chance..." Amy couldn't remember the rest. Shadow interrupted.  
  
"A chance to be happy?" Amy looked at Shadow worryingly. "Haven't you figured it out yet? I have not forgotten anything. My mind has just been altered so I don't feel any needless emotions." Shadow sneered. Amy gulped, time for plan B.  
  
"So Shadow, don't you miss it?" Shadow's face changed to show confusion. "Remember what we had. Only one date, but we were so close." Shadow lost his cool. He tried to kick Amy. She jumped out of the way. "As soon as I found out about your feelings we kissed!" Shadow punched Amy, she fell over. "We felt true love, don't you miss it?" Shadow lifted his fist, but he couldn't bring it down. Amy got up. She put her hands on Shadow's face. She softly placed her lips on his. Shadow didn't resist. After five seconds Shadow tossed Amy aside and hit the ground. He was suddenly breathing heavily. Amy backed off slightly. Shadow's mind was racing. What had just happened? He had no soul, it wasn't meant to happen! Shadow looked at Amy. No, he didn't feel for her. Shadow tried to punch Amy again, but his mind was not on the attack, Amy easily dodged. Amy swore she saw a tear drop from his eye. Amy smiled. It was working. G.U.N may have destroyed his soul, but not the memories attached to it. If she reminded him of what they felt, he may come back. Amy went in for the kill. "Shadow, I love you." Shadow rose a fist. Tears were flowing out of his eyes. He fell to the floor. Amy neared him. "Shadow?" The crying mess which Shadow had become didn't answer. Amy put an arm on his shoulder. Shadow stopped himself crying.  
  
"I can't let feeling distract me." He got up. His eyes showed hate again. His breath had become short and heavy. "I don't feel." Amy backed off slightly.  
  
"But Shadow, you do." Shadow looked over at Amy. He just looked at her for a minute.  
  
"I... feel..." Shadow ran off. Amy smiled again. Her Shadow was almost completely back.  
  
"It's a trick." Sonic shouted at Hyper Knuckles.  
  
"Was it a trick when I told Amy about her admire?" Hyper Knuckles shrugged. "It wasn't, ask her yourself." Rouge grabbed Hyper Knuckles.  
  
"Knuckles, stay on this side, for me, for love." Ultra Metal Sonic laughed.  
  
"Love? You mean the annoying emotion which twists your stomach, ruins your life and causes great shame? It is only there for the purpose of offspring." Hyper Knuckles still didn't move. Ultra Metal Sonic rolled his eyes. "I'll give you a taster. When I was travelling through time for Eggman back when he first made me (Sonic CD in case you didn't know) I took a little detour. I thought I'd go to the floating island before you were the emeralds guardian and steal the master emerald. That was when I saw how it all happened. Fire, destruction. A Woman echidna protecting her youth.... Want more?" Hyper Knuckles turned to Sonic. He let out a large sigh.  
  
"Sorry, but I need to know the truth." Hyper Knuckles punched Sonic. Sonic fell over in pain. Hyper Knuckles turned to Ultra Metal Sonic. "He's out. Now tell me the rest!"  
  
"As soon as Sonic is dead." Hyper Knuckles shook his head.  
  
"I'll do allot for the truth, just not kill." Ultra Metal Sonic used his physic powers to bring Sonic towards him. "You have Sonic, tell me what I want to..." Hyper Knuckles was sent flying. Ultra Metal Sonic was knocked to the floor. Above him stood a dark yellow hedgehog. Most of his skin was now cut and bruised, blood trickled all over his body and his eyes were red with anger. Ultra Metal Sonic looked up in disbelief.  
  
"How?" The Beta life form struck Ultra Metal Sonic.  
  
"I am the Ultimate weapon." The Beta life form growled. Hyper Knuckles grabbed Sonic while Ultra Metal Sonic was distracted. Rouge grabbed Hyper Knuckles again.  
  
"Please Knuckles, please." Hyper Knuckles and Rouge looked at each over. Rouge looked up at Hyper Knuckles with big loving eyes. Hyper Knuckles looked at the half conscious Sonic in his hand. Hyper Knuckles dropped him. Shadow suddenly ran past them. Shadow ran behind the crashed jet. He was breathing heavily, but was not out of breath. He was confused, were his feelings returning? No, he had a job to do for G.U.N. Why did he care so much about G.U.N? Shadow grabbed his head again. No, such things shouldn't be questioned. Shadow's mind was being torn apart. Amy or G.U.N? Shadow looked at the battle taking place. Did he won't to end up like the Beta life form? Fighting till his rival or he was dead? Shadow then looked at Amy. He was losing it. He needed to chooses his loyalty before he was torn apart. Shadow smiled slightly. He knew what he was going to chooses.  
  
"Stay dead!" Ultra Metal Sonic shouted as he tossed the Beta life form to the ground. The Beta life form stood up again, Ultra Metal Sonic beat him into the ground. He focused his power on his fists and punched the heck out of the Beta life form. Ultra Metal Sonic watched the Beta life form once again get up. "Why won't you die?" The destroyed Eggman base parts levitated around Ultra Metal Sonic, who sent them all flying on the Beta life form. He watched intently at the rubble the base had become. There was no movement. Ultra Metal Sonic scanned the destruction. Life found.... Ultra Metal Sonic's scan was cut off by a sharp hit to his back. He punched the Beta life form away from his back. "DIE!!!" Ultra Metal Sonic went ballistic and grabbed the Beta life form's neck. The metal fingers closed around the Beta life forms throat. A dead Sonic was thrown at Ultra Metal Sonic. Hyper Knuckles walked forwards.  
  
"Finish the yellow guy and tell me what happened to my race." 


	9. The return of hope

The return of hope  
  
Disclaimer: I only own the Beta life form and Fistika, Nintendo own the rest. Just kidding, they belong to Sega and Sonic team.  
  
Ultra Metal Sonic looked down at Sonic's lifeless corpse in disbelief. Hyper Knuckles had killed him? Ultra Metal Sonic didn't believe he had it in him. Ultra Metal Sonic returned his attention back to the Beta life form, who was helplessly dangling in his hands. Hyper Knuckles stood close by, awaiting Ultra Metal Sonic to keep up his end of the bargain. The Beta life form tried to call out an attack, but there wasn't enough breath in his body. Ultra Metal Sonic tightened his grip. The Beta life form gasped.  
  
"How? I am the ultimate weapon?" The Beta life form reached out a hand, which fell. Ultra Metal Sonic tossed him to one side. He then looked at Hyper Knuckles.  
  
"Now he has been dealt with I can thank you for dealing with my pest problem." Ultra Metal Sonic glanced down at his defeated double. "When I visited the floating island of old I discovered what had actually destroyed your race. In the beginning there was more than seven emeralds. to be precise there was twenty. Now, as you know, not all echidnas are as peace loving as you, to be precise, there was one called Fistika. He came from a blue tribe of echidnas, he was banished after he tried a rebellion. In this rebellion he lost sight in his right eye. Anyway," Hyper Knuckles was getting annoyed, Ultra Metal Sonic was becoming side tracked. "After being banished Fistika looked for a way to find revenge. It was then he learnt of the power of the Chaos emeralds. He searched far and wide, eventually gaining thirteen. Well, this was more than enough for him to gain the power he wanted. He became 'a yellow demon' as your race put it. He completely wiped out his old tribe, but this wasn't enough for him. Blinded by power he tried to take over the entire island."  
  
"So he killed my race?" Hyper Knuckles asked. Ultra Metal Sonic shook his head.  
  
"Not entirely. You see I saw this Fistika and realised he was way more powerful than Super Sonic and reported to Eggman. Well, we both returned to find that Fistika had been caught by your race. Well Eggman tried to convince them to hand him over to us, but when they didn't..." Hyper Knuckles stared up at the Tornado.  
  
"Eggman killed them?" Ultra Metal Sonic nodded. "What happened to Fistika?" Ultra Metal Sonic shrugged.  
  
"Eggman wouldn't have been able to get him out of his prison, and by that time Sonic was the main priority. To think, if only they handed him over, Eggman's badniks wouldn't have had to shoot that female echidna protecting her child, the future guardian of the Master emerald." Hyper Knuckles flied up to the Tornado, with nothing in his mind, except killing Eggman. Eggman had killed his race, he had killed his mother! Eggman was going to die. He didn't care about what happened to the thirteen other Chaos emeralds, he didn't care what happened to Fistika. He just wanted to kill Eggman. He flew up to the Tornado. Tails watched as Hyper Knuckles punched Eggman out of the backseat. Hyper Knuckles grabbed Eggman.  
  
"I'm going to kill you, you destroyed my race, my entire race!" Eggman cowered in his hand.  
  
"What are you talking about? I did nothing!" Hyper Knuckles punched him again.  
  
"Don't play dumb, you burned the island down when they wouldn't give you the blue echidna."  
  
"What? I just told Metal Sonic to release him for me, how he did this wasn't anything to do with me." Hyper Knuckles was knocked out from behind. Eggman scrabbled back into the Tornado. Ultra Metal Sonic watched Hyper Knuckles fall.  
  
"I always keep my end of a deal. I told you about the end of your race, now I'm going to keep your master emerald safe, in my clutches." Ultra Metal Sonic laughed. Hyper Knuckles regained his balance and flied at Ultra Metal Sonic. He unleashed a fury of punches at Ultra Metal Sonic. None seemed to make contact. Ultra Metal Sonic effortlessly flinged Hyper Knuckles into the water. Ultra Metal Sonic watched the water for a minute, before looking at the Tornado. "Now Eggman and Tails, I believe I'll take you two down next." Ultra Metal Sonic waved goodbye. He clicked his fingers, the Tornado exploded.  
  
Amy watched from below. She couldn't make out what was going on, had something exploded? Amy heard footsteps on the grass. She looked around to see Shadow walking towards her. Shadow stood in front of her. Neither of them talked, they didn't need to. Amy saw something in Shadow's eye that had gone missing since G.U.N stole him. Amy passed a hand over the side of Shadow's head, she watched as Shadow wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"I'm back." He claimed. Amy smiled. In Shadow's arms she no longer cared about anything. Shadow felt Amy resting in his arms. Shadow felt his eyes filling with water. He released Amy so he could look at her face. Amy was letting her tears flow like water. Shadow couldn't hold back the tears anymore. He was so happy to be back. With Amy he may have let tears pass down his normally emotionless face, but never in such magnitude. The two hugged again. Amy wiped her tears.  
  
"I knew I could get you back." She managed to say.  
  
"I'm sorry for trying to kill you." Shadow remarked. Amy let out a quiet laugh. Suddenly Shadow felt someone knocking on his head. He turned to see Tails flying above him.  
  
"Hay, Shadow. I could use your help here!" Shadow let go of Amy and turned around.  
  
"What's happening now?" Shadow asked.  
  
"Lets see, Ultra Metal Sonic is blowing everything up, even the Tornado!" Shadow looked around. Tails wasn't lying.  
  
"Did Eggman escape the Tornado?"  
  
"Who cares?"  
  
"That's fairly heartless for you, Tails." Tails' eye twitched slightly. He didn't have time to discuss this, didn't Shadow see the seriousness of the situation?  
  
"Shadow! Just keep Metal Sonic busy!" Shadow nodded. He watched Ultra Metal Sonic slowly descend. Now that he had seen Sonic was dead, he didn't mind taking his time with the rest. Shadow folded his arms and watched the oncoming creature of destruction. Ultra Metal Sonic landed. The two hedgehogs traded glances. Ultra Metal Sonic laughed slightly.  
  
"The ultimate life form. A title you will soon lose." Ultra Metal Sonic pushed him backwards. Shadow jumped out the way. Ultra Metal Sonic launched at him in a blur of punches. Ultra Metal Sonic could have used his physic powers, but he wanted to test Shadow a bit. Shadow dodged or blocked all the fists. Ultra Metal Sonic kicked him. It hit. Shadow was knocked to the floor. He rolled away from an attack and sprang to his feet. Ultra Metal Sonic launched another barrage of attacks on him. Shadow kept out of reach. Ultra Metal Sonic fired a ball of energy at him, Shadow easily dodged. The ball then homed in on Shadow. Shadow took it head on. He ignored the pain it inflicted on his body. He continued to dodge the attacks from Ultra Metal Sonic. "Why don't you fight back?" Shouted Ultra Metal Sonic. Shadow just smiled back. Ultra Metal Sonic began to attack again, then he stopped. He looked around. "You want to keep me busy..." He scanned the surroundings for the umpteenth time that day. "Because the dead Sonic Knuckles showed me..." Ultra Metal Sonic found what he was looking for. "Was the clone!"  
  
Sonic jumped into the base, followed by Rouge. With the stalling they had been able to get another Egg nova bomb. The two grinded down the jet and landed with the fake emeralds surrounding them. Sonic set the bomb and put it in the middle of the room. Rouge grabbed Sonic and began to fly him out. Rouge was suddenly hit, she went crashing back down. Ultra Metal Sonic blocked there escape. Sonic looked worryingly at the bomb. He turned to Ultra Metal Sonic.  
  
"Errr, Metal, You might want to..." Sonic never finished. The Bomb went off. Ultra Metal Sonic shielded his eyes. Rouge was catapulted out by the explosion. Sonic had managed to grab her leg. The two were burned by the flames. They fell to the floor. Shadow, Amy and Tails came to help them up. They all looked back at what was once Metal Sonic's base. A smouldering crater was left. Ultra Metal Sonic looked down at it with uncontrollable rage. He turned to Sonic and his friends.  
  
"I still have a day to kill you!" Ultra Metal Sonic hit Sonic off his feet. He then continued to land a series of punches to Sonic's chest. Power slowly sipped into Sonic, turning him Super, not that it mattered, considering Metal Sonic was still Ultra. Blood came out of Sonic's mouth as Ultra Metal Sonic hit him across the face. Ultra Metal Sonic wouldn't let the feeble attacks of the others distract him. Sonic was already badly beaten up. Each hit felt like a thousand swords. In Super form the pain had dulled slightly, but not much. Ultra Metal Sonic punched Sonic directly in the face. Sonic became light headed, he was about to pass out, or worse. "No where to run, no one to ask for help, your only possibilities for victory are non-existent." Ultra Metal Sonic muttered. He hit Sonic again. "You always found a way to escape, but not this time." Ultra Metal Sonic rose his fist to land the final blow. Sonic waited it. Suddenly splashing water was heard, like something rising from it.  
  
"I'm his escape, Metal." Ultra Metal Sonic chooses to ignore the character. He punched Sonic. Sonic disappeared? Ultra Metal Sonic looked around. They had all gone? He looked into the sky. He could see a small sliver of light on the distance. Hyper Knuckles. He had come just in time to take them all away from his grasp. Ultra Metal Sonic prepared to chase.  
  
"You saved us Knuckles!" Rouge flew next to him. Hyper Knuckles, who held Shadow and Amy, while Super Sonic flew on his other side. Knuckles smiled at Rouge.  
  
"Couldn't let you die after confessing my love." Rouge smiled back. "When we get back I take you to get a drink." The two hugged in the air. Super Sonic looked back at the small island they had fought Ultra Metal Sonic on. Was it over? Super Sonic suddenly realised Ultra Metal Sonic could pursue them, unless... Sonic looked at his yellow body, changed by Chaos energy. Sonic grabbed hold of Hyper Knuckles and Rouge.  
  
"Chaos control!"  
  
Back on the island Ultra Metal Sonic saw his enemies disappear into green light. Chaos control. Ultra Metal Sonic punched the ground in anger. The ground cracked slightly. Ultra Metal Sonic heard someone behind him. He turned.  
  
"Got what you wanted, metal boy." Nack walked forward. Ultra Metal Sonic's anger disappeared at the sight of what he brought. Two pairs of glowing eyes looked at him blankly. Ultra Metal Sonic laughed.  
  
"It isn't over Sonic, far from it." (He's right you know) 


	10. Fusing of metal

Fusing of Metal  
  
Disclaimer: Sonic team and Sega own all the characters, except Fistika and the Beta life form, who both seem to be dead, or are they? (Random laugh)  
  
Metal Knuckles and the Tails doll both stood in front of Ultra Metal Sonic. They were two machines made by Eggman with Metal Sonic based circuits. Metal Knuckles was stronger than Metal Sonic with gliding power, but slower and not as experienced. the Tails doll could float and really freak people out. (He looks so... creepy...) Their potential was high, but after the grand prix Eggman tested them in, he shut them down. They had seen something he didn't want them to see. Like Metal Sonic they both had free will, so what they had saw must have given them reason to revolt. Ultra Metal Sonic admired the two. Nack stood near by.  
  
"So, metal boy, I believe you have a few emeralds for me." Ultra Metal Sonic didn't look up.  
  
"Sonic destroyed everything, sit tight, I'll get you your emeralds." He flipped a switch on Metal Knuckles. Metal Knuckles' eye lit up even more. He looked around confused. He looked up at Ultra Metal Sonic. He analysed him. Subject: Metal Sonic. Ultra Metal Sonic suddenly nodded. "Yes, I have advanced my own body, brother." Ultra Metal Sonic awoke the Tails doll. "Now, I have betrayed the doctor, who shut you both down. We can rule this world now, but first things first, what did you see which made Eggman shut you down?" Metal Knuckles looked at Ultra Metal Sonic for a moment, Ultra Metal Sonic reacted as if he had talked. "He never actually used them. Yes brothers, I was correct in believing it could be used." The Tails doll walked towards Ultra Metal Sonic. Ultra Metal Sonic nodded again. "I have wireless connectivity, give me a minute." The three robots all stood around for a minute. Nack looked around aimlessly.  
  
"Errr, metal boy's." Metal Knuckles turned around.  
  
"What?" Ultra Metal Sonic laughed. Metal Knuckles felt his throat. "So this is my voice, nice." His voice sounded gritty, like a deeper version of Metal Sonic's.  
  
"My isn't as good." Complained the Tails doll, in a more robotic voice than the others, but with a hint of Tails in it. Nack gave a sarcastic look.  
  
"So you can just download voices into them?"  
  
"Thank god for Eggman's idiot proof technology." Ultra Metal Sonic remarked, in answer to his question. Nack rolled his eyes. Metal Knuckles turned back to Ultra Metal Sonic.  
  
"Anyway, I saw what Eggman was making, at the time it was a scientific impossibility, but if my assumption on the bounds of technology humans have made in these few years..." Metal Knuckles looked at Ultra Metal Sonic specifically when he said that. "He knew if you were to know of the replacement he was making for you, you would, well, do what you have done anyway." The Tails doll nodded in agreement. Ultra Metal Sonic thought for a minute.  
  
"It is still a scientific impossibility to make it to Eggman's original design," Ultra Metal Sonic had used his wireless connection to look at a picture of the blueprints Metal Knuckles had saved in his data. "But if we were to insert a host body for the machine, it could be finished."  
  
"Who would be strong enough to give the machine life? This isn't a mere badnik!" The Tails doll argued.  
  
"No one, but I know of two people strong enough. The blue echidna and him." Ultra Metal Sonic pointed at the Beta life form. Metal Knuckles kicked the Beta life form.  
  
"He's still alive, barely. Fistika however..."  
  
"Is alive."  
  
Shadow sat on a chair, tossing a ball into the air repeatedly. Omega was playing chess with a computer, and was winning. Sonic and friends had all finished celebrating there victory and gone home. Shadow now resided in one of the old bases Eggman made. Omega also lived here with him. Omega put the computer into chess mate, which made a picture of Eggman appear on the screen and accused Omega of cheating. Omega turned off the computer. Shadow spun the ball on his finger. Omega walked over to Shadow.  
  
"Scanners detect abnormality, Shadow, is your health efficient?" Shadow let the ball drop.  
  
"What? I'm fine." Omega looked at Shadow for a while.  
  
"Scanner still detects abnormality, scanner check... scanners working at optimum efficiently." Shadow shrugged.  
  
"No clue what it is." Omega inspected Shadow; he looked in Shadow's mouth, eyes and listened to his heartbeat. Omega nodded to himself.  
  
"Traces of a liquid drug, which can dull areas of the brain." Shadow gave Omega a confused look. Suddenly it hit him.  
  
"Omega, could the drug be placed with lasers or something?"  
  
"Affirmative." Shadow placed a hand on his forehead.  
  
"It's that thing G.U.N used to get rid of my soul. It's still in there?" Omega nodded. "Then why aren't I killing people, shouting 'Hail G.U.N'?"  
  
"Your body is fighting the drug, however, it can't fight it forever." Shadow swore. Omega remained emotionless. Shadow turned to Omega.  
  
"We need to find a cure, I don't want to be trying to kill Amy again." Omega didn't respond. "Omega, what is it?" Shadow stared at Omega.  
  
"A drug can't be cured. Example: nicotine, stays in body forever." Shadow swore again. "It might pass through circulation, possibly." Omega claimed, trying to sound positive. Shadow slumped into his chair. It seemed that G.U.N knew how to keep Shadow under there control, despite an occasional fight against there drug.  
  
"So, what can we do?" Shadow asked.  
  
"Possibilities: none." Shadow let his mind drift to Amy. He was going to have to tell her, but would he have to leave her? Yes, it was the only way to keep her safe. Wait, he would still go after her if G.U.N asked, it would help nothing. Shadow walked out of the base. "I'll look for a way." claimed Omega. Shadow smiled.  
  
"Be better than Eggman's patented chess game."  
  
Chaos stood guard over the master emerald. Knuckles had been gone for a while now. Chaos didn't mind. He was in existence for this kind of thing. Chaos suddenly became alert. He looked around. He raised his fists ready. He felt a tap on his shoulder. He span around. Before he could react Chaos was knocked out. Nack had hit him around the head with the rear of his shotgun. Nack placed the gun on his back and called over the three robots. Ultra Metal Sonic flew over to Nack, the Tails doll and Metal Knuckles floated forwards at a leisurely pace. Nack turned to Ultra Metal Sonic.  
  
"Why here anyway? Wouldn't somewhere without Knuckles be better?" Ultra Metal Sonic looked at the ground around the shrine.  
  
"Who can ask for more than twenty four hour protection? Besides, if he would the place, only I know how to enter." Nack walked up to the master emerald. Nack looked back at Ultra Metal Sonic hopefully. "No Nack,we need as little proof we were here as possible. I only let you knock out Chaos because he can't talk and tell Knuckles or anyone else about our presence." Nack sadly left the shrine. Ultra Metal Sonic raised his hand. The shrine began to tremble, Nack looked around his feet worryingly, and while the three robots showed no emotion. The shrine began to move upwards. The land was trembling more viciously now. Nack lost his balance and fell. Underneath the shrine a large metal cylinder was appearing. The ground around the shrine was crumbling slightly. Ultra Metal Sonic nodded, as if agreeing to his own power. Soon the shrine stopped moving. Ultra Metal Sonic walked up to the metal cylinder and studied its smooth surface. He placed his hand on an area, which looked as if it was of no importance. The metal cylinder began to open. Ultra Metal Sonic looked back at his comrades. "Fifteen years and it still works like a charm." Smoke poured out of the cylinder (As smoke does). Metal Knuckles walked forwards and examined a container in the cylinder. It was connected to life support systems and such stuff. He wiped some dust of the glass to see the content inside. Ultra Metal Sonic pressed a few buttons on a control pad and watched as the container began to open. A grunt emitted from within. The container opened completely. A blue echidna stumbled out. He was taller than Knuckles. He looked around the place with his green pupil, and his other eye, which had no pupil, his blind eye. He looked at Nack, then Metal Knuckles, Ultra Metal Sonic and finally the Tails doll. In a rough voice he talked.  
  
"Where the hell am I?" He fell over. Ultra Metal Sonic picked him up.  
  
"Takes a lot out of someone to lose a large amount of chaos energy, then be linked to this mess for fifteen years, but don't worry, Fistika is still good for our plan." Metal Knuckles and Nack nodded in agreement. The Tails doll just stared. Ultra Metal Sonic felt a chill down his spin. Creepy robotic Tails. The five of them left the cylinder. Ultra Metal Sonic lowered his hand. The cylinder slid back into the earth. Unlike when it rose it went back down fast. Metal Knuckles turned to Ultra Metal Sonic.  
  
"The Base Eggman was holding the project in was west of here. We can reach it in a hour, hour and a half." Ultra Metal Sonic nodded. The three of the four allies boarded stolen Egg-o-matics, courtesy of Nack. In the back of the Tails doll's Egg-o-matic was an unconscious Beta life form. Ultra Metal Sonic flew in front of them. His hour was nigh.  
  
One hour, five minutes later. In a deserted looking town. Metal Knuckles lead his partners into a bar called 'the egg and scotch'. He went through some doors, until he reached a wall. Metal Knuckles pressed the wallpaper; it flipped upwards, revealing an elevator door. The six (three robots, two unconscious, one weasel) entered. They waited patiently as they travelled to a floor simply called X in the lift. After five minutes the doors opened onto a silver corridor. Metal Knuckles lead the rest through the corridor. He passed many doors. On each was the name of some unfinished idea of Eggman's. Egg-lord, Mangabot V.2, Metal Amy, Egg-reaper, Sally Acorn and Destructernik were a few to mention. Ultra Metal Sonic chuckled to himself about the stupidity of some of the names. Nack was grumbling as he dragged the Beta life form along. He thought over if this was too much to do for an unlimited supply of emeralds to sell. Nah, but still, shouldn't one of them carry the Beta life form, there the robots! Everyone ignored Nack's constant grumbling. Metal Knuckles started checking the doors' names himself. Soon he stopped in front of one on the right. Ultra Metal Sonic, Nack and the Tails doll all stood around him. On the door was a simple inscription: M.S.3 


	11. An evil updated

An evil updated  
  
Disclaimer: I own the Beta life form, Fistika and MS3, Sega and sonic team own everyone else and you own this coconut! Or not.  
  
Oh, by the way, Invisible-darkness, the Sally Acorn thing was a joke.  
  
The robotic Sonc's have been around for a long time. The first one, silver Sonic, was destroyed in the original death egg. The design was flawed and incomplete. Sonic defeated it without letting it make a single hit. Its attack pattern was simple and predictable. Eggman doesn't normally count him as one of his Metal Sonics. Then there was Metal Sonic V 1.0. His abilities were way pass his predecessor. He could control an Egg-o-matic as skilfully as Eggman himself. His programming was still to linear. Sonic managed to beat him as well, but not destroy him. Knuckles managed to do that. Metal Sonic V 1.0 resorted to using the master emerald to turn super, but couldn't retain the form and was finally destroyed. Metal Sonic V 2.0 was made to match Sonic perfectly. this processors was light-years ahead of the others before him, he had a small, slim line body and could match Sonic in almost any quality. Except skill. This Metal Sonic finally betrayed Eggman. Which brings us to what lay in front of Nack and the three metal creatures. MS3 was the codename of Metal Sonic V 3.0. Eggman had created the creature back before Metal Sonic betrayed him, but was not able to finalise the design, as a source of power strong enough to maintain the robot was not possible. The Chaos emeralds may have been able to do so, but Eggman would have had to have altered the robots size to fit, and contain the power of the emeralds so much, that it would have been just another giant robot. MS3 was taller than Metal Sonic, he was a blue colour with silver arms and legs, which were built like tree trunks. The spikes on his back were long and came to much sharper points than his predecessors. His eyes were the traditional black with red pupils. His hands looked like what you would expect a witch to have, long and pointed fingers on a clasping hand. Ultra Metal Sonic admired the robot for a while. Metal Knuckles looked for a way to its circuits, to remodel it to there specs. The Tails doll stared blankly into space. Freaky robot. Nack got bored and wandered off. Ultra Metal Sonic laughed slightly to himself.  
  
"Eggman was smart to shut you two down, as soon as you told me of this guy, I'd be on Eggman like a mosquito." Metal Knuckles ignored the statement as he removed a chunk of MS3's armour. Suddenly a shout came from down the corridor.  
  
"Bad idea, bad idea!" Nack ran past the door, followed slowly by the upper body of a Metal Amy.  
  
"Come back! Where is my Metal Sonic!" The Metal Amy crawled past using her hands. Thank god her scanner isn't finished, thought Ultra Metal Sonic. The sound of stamping was heard and clashing metal. Nack walked back in the room.  
  
"Eggman makes some weird stuff." Nack claimed. Metal Knuckles nodded.  
  
"You should have seen what was behind that 'Sally Acorn' door, Eggman sure liked that show..." Metal Knuckles replied. He then went back to rewiring MS3. The Tails doll noticed there two prisoners were awakening. He grabbed them both and bonded them in metal cuffs, chained to the wall. The Beta life form came to his senses first.  
  
"What the heck is going on." The Beta life form didn't bother looking around confused, he simply snapped at his kidnappers. Fistika awoke. He looked around.  
  
"You two share a remarkable quality." Ultra Metal Sonic walked over to the two captives. "You see, you both have attained a near Ultra form. Fistika because the proper Chaos emeralds can activate such forms without as much physical endurance as the fake emeralds. Beta because his genetic code holds the two single most powerful creatures in existence." The Beta life form looked confused.  
  
"Sonic? He's just a lucky punk, not some all powerful warrior." Fistika still felt out of the conversation.  
  
"Ah, Beta, appearance is nothing. Anyway, unlocking such a form means we can unlock more power from you two. That's why we need you two, for his battery." Ultra Metal Sonic explained, gesturing at MS3.  
  
"That's your plan? Make a strong warrior, more powerful than anything, then set it loose. I've done that, i was the warrior and look were I am now!" Fistika shouted. Metal Knuckles took his hand out of MS3 and checked his soldering. Ultra Metal Sonic looked back at Metal Knuckles, then Fistika.  
  
"Not quite." Ultra Metal Sonic was cut off by the Beta life form screaming. him, and his cuffs had started flashing. It shortly stopped. The Beta life form had smoke coming off him. "By the way, we have an electric safety system on them, so don't try to escape." Metal Knuckles reattached all of MS3's armour. He gave Ultra Metal Sonic what could be interpreted as a thumbs up. Ultra Metal Sonic took out two metal pads. He stuck one on each captives arm. Metal Knuckles went over to a computer and initiated the starting program. The Beta life form and Fistika began to feel very tired. There energy was being transferred out of them into radio waves, which were transferred to usable energy by MS3. Nack started teasing Fistika. Everyone else was watching MS3. His eyes began to glow.  
  
Eggman rummaged through Metal Sonic's destroyed base. It was true he hated Metal Sonic, it was true he would help Sonic rid the planet of the traitor, but that's not why he had brought his flying base there. He had an alternative motive. Eggman went through a metal door into a room which only housed one computer. Eggman went over to the computer. After twenty wrong guess at a password, Eggman managed to log in using the password 'real sonic'. Eggman went through the drives of the computer. He knew Metal Sonic had put it on here somewhere. Eggman stopped. There was the file! Eggman went into it to check, yes, this was it. He had found Metal Sonic's backup for his copied data. Eggman laughed to himself. Metal Sonic was made from parts which were used in all of Eggman's other robots, which should mean the data would be compatible with his other robots. Imagine it, an army of robots as powerful as Metal Sonic transformed. Eggman drifted into a daydream about it. He soon snapped himself out of it and pulled out a disk. He put it in the computer and began to download the data. There was allot to download, it was going to take about a hour to copy onto the disk. Eggman decided to look around the rest of Metal Sonic's files to see if there was anything else worth stealing.  
  
"Lets see, music file, file with pictures of Metal Sonic, Sally Acorn file (I'll stop putting Sally's name everywhere soon, I swear), hmmm, what rubbish." Eggman muttered to himself. You would think a scheming robot, hell-bent on revenge would have something interesting on his computer. Of course he could keep the good stuff in the hard drive in his head, but still. Eggman noticed a file. It was called 'Hello Eggman'. Curious Eggman opened it. Inside was a single video clip. Eggman opened it. The video clip showed Metal Sonic.  
  
"If you're watching this, then I was correct in my assumption you would sneak into my base, Eggman." Eggman realised Metal Sonic must have got dead bored that day. "Anyway, I'm impressed that you managed to get in here. Anyway, I believe I should let you in on a little secret, one which should get rid of a certain problem for the both of us." Eggman checked the download, over halfway through. "For me, I erase the problem of you. For you, I erase your the need for a casket." Metal Sonic started laughing. Eggman looked around, nothing was happening. He went over to one of the doors. It wouldn't open. "See? You can just be buried in here!" A small opening appeared in the ceiling and soil trickled in. "Slow deaths are the funniest" Metal Sonic's video clip ended. Eggman did not seem worried. He waited for his disk to finish loading, by which time the soil was knee deep. Eggman then took the disk out. He fired a gun at the door. The laser made no damage. Eggman put the gun away and pulled back his sleeve. On his arm was a small remote. He pressed a few buttons and waited. Suddenly a huge laser destroyed the top of the room. A second flying base passed over. It dropped a small platform, which Eggman stood on. The platform rose and sent him into the base. Eggman scoffed. Like he didn't know how to get out of the old rising sand/water/something in a small room trick.  
  
Shadow and Amy sat in Amy's kitchen. Shadow had come over to tell Amy of what Omega had discovered. Cream and cheese were in the living room, watching some cooking show.  
  
"Encase the drug can't be destroyed, there's some things I need to say while I can." Shadow claimed.  
  
"We will find a way, we always do." Amy replied. Shadow ignored th comment.  
  
"Firstly, to turn Omochao off, you hit here." Shadow pointed at the back of his head. Amy nodded. She was glad to know that, Omochao was just so annoying! "Secondly, Sonic may not be what he thinks." Amy looked at Shadow confused.  
  
"What?" Amy asked.  
  
"Has Sonic ever mentioned his parents, where he's from, even a last name?" Amy thought.  
  
"Well, Sonic's always been a closed book which won't open for anyone."  
  
"No, that's not why. When we were fighting the Biolizard, when I was collecting rings, I found part of the professors journal. In it he talks of the ultimate life form. It isn't me. I was made afterwards as a means of exacting revenge for Maria, but I had the fail safe system which unlocked itself if someone with as pure as heart as Maria was found. The true ultimate life form was made on A.R.K. It started off as a genetically altered foetus, but the professor made a mistake, he damaged the foetuses ability to grow. He realised to correct the mistake it would take about thirty five years. At first I believed he scrapped the project, but it may be possible he somehow fixed the problem, but it still couldn't grow until thirty five years later. This other ultimate life form would share similar qualities as me. I can't be sure, but I think Sonic may be the ultimate life form."  
  
Author note: For those who think this theory is just plain stupid, fight the final hazard as long as possible. When the timer is around four minutes (I think) Shadow will say (If you're Sonic) 'ha ha ha ha Sonic, I think I know what the ultimate life is, it's you!' 


	12. The other side of the coin

The other side of the coin  
  
Disclaimer: I own Fistika, the evil echidna. The Beta life form, the evil weapon, and MS3, the evil robot Sonic. I need more good guys, give them to me! Oh, and Sega and Sonic team own the rest.  
  
"Hello, MS3. I, Metal Sonic, and present company, Metal Knuckles and the Tails doll, are your masters." Nack looked at Ultra Metal Sonic annoyed.  
  
"What about me, metal boy?" Ultra Metal Sonic turned to face him.  
  
"One, you're only here for the emeralds, and two, you keep calling me 'metal boy'." Nack grumbled slightly. MS3 looked around his surroundings. He picked out who his masters were, and three other creatures. MS3 lifted an arm in the direction of Nack. Ultra Metal Sonic stood in the way. "MS3, Nack is not an enemy, and those two are your power source." He pointed to Fistika and the Beta life form. "Our enemy is Sonic and all his friends." MS3 nodded. Nack walked from behind Ultra Metal Sonic.  
  
"So what do we do with him?" Ultra Metal Sonic turned to face Nack. Nack swore he saw a spark in his eye.  
  
"We take him to Station Square." Ultra Metal Sonic laughed, as did Fistika.  
  
"Yes, like I said. A failure of a plan, blowing stuff up, how original!" Fistika sounded fairly energetic for someone who was having his energy sucked out. Metal Knuckles whacked him around the head.  
  
"Fistika, I have a surprise for Sonic when he comes to the rescue, don't worry about me. My plan is flawless." MS3 walked over to Ultra Metal Sonic. Ultra Metal Sonic turned to him. Suddenly a surprised look came over his face. "What do you mean 'What is actually going on?'!"  
  
Knuckles rubbed his head. What drink had he took Rouge for? Oh right, Guinness. Knuckles looked around. This wasn't the emerald shrine. Knuckles then realised he was on a sofa. Knuckles got up and looked around. He must be in Rouges house, pictures of emeralds surrounded him. Diamonds, rubies, gems, you name it. Knuckles looked around. The room was an odd shade of purple, the T.V was somewhere between normal and wide screen sized, there was a computer in the corner. Knuckles rubbed his head again and sat down. He hoped that he hadn't made a fool of himself before passing out, but everyone was drinking allot that night, so even if he had, it wouldn't have been noticeable.  
  
"Rouge!" Knuckles called out. He waited for a while before getting an answer.  
  
"Knuckles?" Rouge walked in. Her eyes were blood shot, her clothes were slightly ripped, and there was a fork in her hair. Knuckles presumed she had too much Guinness as well. "Oh hi! Why are you here?" Knuckles shrugged. Rouge smiled. "Well, at least we found each other sleeping in different places." Rouge gave Knuckles a cheeky look. Knuckles smiled.  
  
"That wouldn't be so bad. Anyway, I might need to go back and relinquish Chaos of his duties." Knuckles got up and hugged Rouge.  
  
"See ya, Knux." Knuckles let Rouge go. Before leaving Knuckles heard a voice.  
  
"Doesn't Chaos live to guard the emeralds, leave it for now." Knuckles and Rouge both turned around to see Sonic stumble from underneath a cloak on the floor. Rouge frowned.  
  
"Anyone else here?" She asked. Sonic shook his head.  
  
"Everyone else is either to young, or Shadow, who doesn't drink." Sonic rubbed his head. "I can see why now." Knuckles and Rouge looked at each other. Sonic smiled pathetically.  
  
"So how come everyone ends up in my house?" Rouge shouted. Knuckles shrugged. Sonic laughed nervously. Rouge collapsed into the sofa Knuckles was previously on. "Sonic, can you please leave as soon as humanly possible." Rouge turned on the T.V. Sonic was still beating off the effects of the hangover and Knuckles was making for the door again.  
  
"SONIC!!!" The sound irrupted from the T.V. Sonic turned around to see a live broadcast. Ultra Metal Sonic was standing in the middle of Station Square. A metal hedgehog was behind him, randomly destroying buildings and such stuff. Ultra Metal Sonic looked around. "Come Sonic, come out, face me! Where are you?" Sonic got up.  
  
"Which way is Station Square?" Asked Sonic, seemingly forgetting his hangover.  
  
"Sonic, you can't defeat Ultra Metal Sonic, especially now he has that robot for backup. Wait for the Ultra form to wear off, then we should attack."  
  
"He could destroy Station Square in that time!" Sonic didn't wait for a reply, he rushed out of the house, in the direction of rising smoke coming from the centre of a group of skyscrapers. His feet barley touched the ground as he ran. In a couple of seconds Sonic was standing on a skyscraper, watching the two Metal Sonic's destruction. Sonic then spotted Shadow walked out of a building towards the two robots. Sonic jumped on the roofs of building towards him. He landed next to Shadow. "Shadow! Good to see you, I may need some help." Shadow turned to Sonic.  
  
"Unlikely." Shadow continued to walk towards Ultra Metal Sonic and MS3. Sonic stood there confused. Amy emerged from the building. She instantly spotted Sonic.  
  
"Sonic! You have to help Shadow, there's no way he can win!" Sonic turned to Amy.  
  
"I bet he could take the new guy, but we all know Metal is way out of all our leagues now." Amy shook her head.  
  
"Sonic, Shadow has somehow got the idea that your the ultimate life form into his head." Sonic looked even more confused.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I know, apparently there's something about a foetus which took thirty five years to develop, or some such nonsense. He claims that he was made after the A.R.K was raided for purposes to avenge Maria. Sonic, you need to get these ideas out of his head, or his confidence will be to low for him to put up a good fight." Sonic tried to absorb what had been said. He heard a sound from behind him. Shadow went flying at Sonic and Amy. Shadow hit a wall.  
  
"The new Metal packs a punch." Shadow claimed. Sonic grabbed Shadow.  
  
"Shadow, you are the ultimate life form." Shadow got up and brushed dust of his body.  
  
"No, I am one of them. Tell me Sonic, who were your parents?" Sonic didn't answer. "Were they from green hill zone? Did they look just like you? Was your mom the queen of mobius, who was overthrown by Eggman, forcing you and two siblings to hide underground? You don't know. That's because you were grown in A.R.K, before being sent to earth and awoken."  
  
"Shadow! You are the ultimate life form, I am just a super fast hedgehog." Sonic stared Shadow straight in the eye.  
  
"Give them a chance to be happy." Sonic looked at Shadow oddly as he muttered these words. Suddenly a fake cough came from behind. Sonic turned around to see Ultra Metal Sonic with MS3.  
  
"As enlightening as that was on Shadow's frame of sanity, I have been waiting for you Sonic, and I was frankly getting bored." Ultra Metal Sonic restrained the urge to whack Sonic. "Sonic, this is MS3, or Metal Sonic V 3.0." Sonic chuckled.  
  
"So you're outdated technology Metal?" Ultra Metal Sonic pretended he didn't hear.  
  
"Now we can proceed to fight in a battle which will destroy Station Square, or we can leave to a much more peaceful place." Sonic looked at the wreckage close by.  
  
"Where did you have in mind?" Ultra Metal Sonic grabbed Sonic.  
  
"MS3, make sure none of Sonic's friends come to his rescue." Ultra Metal Sonic turned from MS3 to Sonic. "Chaos control!" He shouted. A blinding light took him and Sonic.  
  
Sonic looked around. Where had Ultra Metal Sonic taken him? It looked like oil ocean. Ultra Metal Sonic flew above him, chuckling  
  
"Typical Shadow, rewriting history." Sonic looked up at him.  
  
"What did you say?" Sonic asked.  
  
"Oh, nothing, just I find this side of Shadow amusing." Ultra Metal Sonic replied.  
  
"This side? What are you talking about, maybe your circuits are fried." Sonic then realised he couldn't move his legs, he looked down to see his body slowly being devoured by the oil. Ultra Metal Sonic floated down onto a near by platform.  
  
"It's not like you're going anywhere, except the afterlife, so I might as well kill the time. What I mean is that since Shadow got together with Amy, he has been drifting from his angry, serious side. He has become... how can I put it... insecure. I'm not saying it's Amy, much, but he more nervous, he's doubting himself, like just now. Oh, anyway, I'm sure I'm boring you." Ultra Metal Sonic finished his analysis of Shadow. Sonic's legs were now completely engulfed in the oil. Ultra Metal Sonic sat down to watch the show, loving every minute of Sonic's demise.  
  
Shadow was knocked backwards by MS3. Amy watched as Shadow took the impact. Shadow jumped over the MS3, then tried to trip him up. His foot collided with MS3's, only causing Shadow pain. Shadow was then punched on to the ground. Amy couldn't bare to watch anymore, she took out her hammer and ran towards MS3, then she heard the safety of a gun being put off.  
  
"Not so fast, little missy." Nack was aiming a gun at the back of Amy's head. Amy glanced back at Nack. "Make one move and bang!" Amy looked back at Shadow, who was being subjected to repeat hits to the head. Shadow jumped out of the way of MS3. MS3 fired a laser at Shadow from his chest. Shadow took full impact. Shadow was sent crashing into a building. Shadow sat in the rubble. He couldn't win, he could barley get an attack in, not only that, but he could feel his mind seeping away, the drug was taking affect. Shadow didn't know if he could fight both of them at the same time. MS3 jumped into the rubble, coming down hard on Shadow with his shoulder. Shadow screamed. MS3 kicked him, Shadow flopped helplessly on the floor. MS3 picked Shadow up by the throat. He lifted one of his hands, his pointed fingers aimed at Shadow's heart. He prepared to strike. Shadow couldn't struggle against the strength of MS3. MS3 struck. 


	13. Metal is stronger

Metal is stronger  
  
Disclaimer: Fistika, MS3 and the Beta life form are mine, all others belong to Sega and Sonic Team, if you thought otherwise, well you must be stupid enough to read disclaimers.  
  
Fistika watched the Beta life form struggle with his cuffs. The Beta life form fought against the electric being sent through his body as he called on all his might to break free. Fistika shook his head, pitying the Beta life form.  
  
"What's your name, Beta isn't it? Anyway, 'Beta', you couldn't break free five minutes ago, why now?" The Beta life form didn't turn to look at Fistika.  
  
"Look, you Knuckles wanna be, I don't see you escaping any more than me, so pipe down!" Fistika smiled.  
  
"Who says I want to escape." The Beta life form stopped fighting with the cuffs and turned to Fistika.  
  
"What? You don't want to escape." Fistika nodded. He glanced around, presumably to check for security cameras.  
  
"If the metal hedgehog and co take the world, well that makes our job so much easier. They take world, we get free, stopping there weapon's source of power, we beat the stuffing out of the remaining four, we rule world." Fistika explained.  
  
"I don't want the world. I work for G.U.N." The Beta life form snarled. Fistika put on a mock sad face.  
  
"Aww, really? A powerful hedgehog like you could be useful." The Beta life form chose not to reply. Fistika laughed. "What? Have I offended you?" Fistika smirked at the Beta life form, and closed his eyes. He went into some sort of meditation. The Beta life form muttered under his breath. Fistika seemed to happy to him, considering he was hanging from his hands in a empty laboratory. Actually the Tails doll was there, but he had gone off to make sure Nack had completely destroyed Metal Amy, and judging from the sounds of blowtorches, the Beta life form guessed it was safe to say he hadn't. The Beta life form was about to go back to his hopeless attempt to break the cuffs, when he spotted something. In the distance was a lever. The Beta life form couldn't tell what it did. He looked around the room. There was nothing it could activate, maybe it was responsible for the electric safety system. Whatever it did, the Beta life form wanted to take the chance. He swung his legs upwards, into a position which Sonic would take to spin dash. He grabbed on of his air shoes with his feet, and slipped it off. He then looked sideways, and tossed his head, sending his shoe flying at the lever. The shoe hit the lever, moving it into the off position (Yes, I'm surprised that worked to). The Beta life form tugged on one of the cuffs, nothing happened. He smiled. Then the Tails doll returned, staring blankly as ever.  
  
"Hay, dolly!" The Beta life form shouted. He put all his strength into pushing against the cuffs. In about ten minutes the cuffs gave way, falling apart, freeing the Beta life form. Fistika opened his eyes and sighed.  
  
"Well, that's my plan destroyed." Fistika opened up his cuffs and walked out. The Beta life form looked at him in disbelief.  
  
"How did you..." Fistika interrupted.  
  
"I got thirsty about a minute ago, so I picked the lock while you were unconscious from all the electric shocks." Fistika answered.  
  
"There were locks?" The Beta life form asked.  
  
"Yes." Fistika replied. He turned to the Tails doll. "You, my not very intimidating kidnapper, can't actually fight, can you?" Fistika walked up to him and nudged one of his arms, to watch it swing.  
  
"errr... no, not really." The Tails doll replied.  
  
"Is that why your friends left you here with us?" The Beta life form picked up what Fistika was doing, he was trying to convert the Tails doll to there side.  
  
"No." The Tails doll replied. "It's because I can do this." his chest opened and out came a mini gun. Fistika's face suddenly showed shock. The mini gun went off as the two living beings jumped onto the walls, Fistika holding on with his knuckles, while the Beta life form used a triangle jump. Fistika looked at the Beta life form.  
  
"Beta, you wouldn't mind helping with the gun welding maniac." The Beta life form chuckled.  
  
"Like I need help." The Beta life form tried to take off the metal pad on his arm. It wouldn't budge. "Oh, lovely." He muttered. He forgot about the pad for a moment as he dodged some bullets from the Tails doll. The Beta life form dived at the Tails doll, knocking him onto the floor, still with his mini gun firing everywhere. Fistika dropped from the wall, back onto the ground. The Beta life form was pounding the Tails doll, when a bullet hit him. The Beta life form stumbled backward. Fistika walked past, he glanced momentarily at the Beta life form.  
  
"Not fatal." Fistika remarked. He walked up to the Tails doll. He grabbed his head and looked carefully at it after a while the struggling Tails doll stopped moving. Fistika let the Tails doll drop, and turned back to the Beta life form. "Robot's, unlike most people, have an off button, except the two hedgehog ones, they had there switches removed." Fistika started to walk off.  
  
"Hay, were are you going?" Asked the Beta life form.  
  
"To get my thirteen emeralds." Fistika replied. A evil smile came over the Beta life form's face.  
  
"Thirteen you say? A partnership is sounding better all the time."  
  
Rouge and Knuckles landed next to Amy, Rouge carrying Knuckles. Nack was looked around.  
  
"Backup, swell. O.K, I'll shoot if you don't back off." Knuckles look at Nack for a minute, then punched the gun out of his hand with ease. Nack looked around aimlessly, then darted off, but before going completely, he turned to Rouge. "By the way, I wouldn't have shoot you, I can't deprive the world of such beauty." Nack winked and ran off.  
  
"What a strange guy." Knuckles remarked. "Anyway, Amy, where is Sonic?" Amy shrugged.  
  
"I don't know, Metal Sonic chaos controlled him somewhere. Look, go help Shadow!" Knuckles nodded and ran into the middle of Station Square, suddenly he stopped. "He's in there." Amy pointed at a demolished building. Knuckles ran at it, with Amy and Rouge in pursuit. Knuckles jumped into the building to see the robot that was on the T.V, but he couldn't see Shadow. MS3 looked at Knuckles. MS3 analysed Knuckles, a program was activated by Knuckles presence. A voice came from MS3.  
  
"This sound file is brought to you by Eggman." Eggman's voice came out. "Knuckles! Sonic is telling kids to smoke! Go get him!"  
  
"He's just rubbing it in now." Knuckles grumbled. That, or Eggman really believed he was that gullible. Knuckles was taken off guard as a metal fist, which knocked him backwards. Knuckles managed to regain his balance in enough time to dodge a second fist. Rouge and Amy jumped in, to see Knuckles ducking a kick.  
  
"Where's Shadow?" Amy shouted. Knuckles shrugged as he jumped a fist. Amy ran off to search in the rubble. Rouge kicked MS3 in the face, only to get a pain in here foot. Knuckles and Rouge landed next to each over.  
  
"I'm open to suggestions" Claimed Rouge as they both jumped a sweeping kick. Rouge picked up the sound of rotating blades. She looked through a hole. "G.U.N helicopters." Rouge muttered. As she predicted many helicopters came into sight, all bearing the word G.U.N on there side. The doors opened and countless G.U.N soldiers poured out. They surrounded the rubble of a building. The click of hundreds of guns were heard. Rouge smiled and approached the soldiers. She took out some sort of badge, which she showed to the soldiers. "I am government agent Rouge, get the Metal one, but leave the others alone."  
  
"Sorry ma'm, but were under strict orders to bring back all of them." Knuckles looked startled.  
  
"What? Why do you want me?" Knuckles asked.  
  
"You are wanted for questioning, we are to believe you know the location of those yellow hedgehogs which destroyed that island." Knuckles grumbled slightly. Stupid hedgehogs attracting attention and getting him drawn in. Another sound was heard. Everyone looked up, except Knuckles who was whacked by MS3. A giant battle ship was hovering above. It looked allot like the Egg carrier, except on its underneath there was an assortment of defences, just in case. There was also a large trapdoor for unknown reasons.  
  
"Hello citizens of Station Square!" Eggman's voice boomed out from the ship. "I have recently finished my finest robots, all with the abilities of your greatest heroes. These fellas are going to go on a little rampage, a rampage which will only stop once you bow down to the glorious Eggman Empire!" The G.U.N soldier gritted his teeth.  
  
"Forget the animals, aim at that ship!" The G.U.N soldiers fired at the battle ship. Naturally there bullets only bounced off. Eggman laughed. The trapdoors opened and out flew hundreds of robots. The robots were silver and shaped like a human, except with broader arms, broader legs and spikes coming out there heads in all directions. There eyes glowed green with black pupils. The robots landed around the G.U.N soldiers. The soldiers turned there guns nervously at the robots. The robots took guns out of hoisters made in there right legs and aimed at G.U.N. Knuckles dodged MS3's fist and gulped.  
  
"Great, can't we have one bad guy at a time?"  
  
Ultra Metal Sonic drummed his fingers against the side of the platform. All he could now see of Sonic was his head.  
  
"I really should have chose a faster way for you to die, oh well." Ultra Metal Sonic told Sonic. Sonic tried to talk back, but just got a mouthful of oil. Metal Knuckles walked towards Ultra Metal Sonic, ignoring Sonic.  
  
"Nack wants to speak to you." Metal Knuckles announced, pulling out a mobile phone. Ultra Metal Sonic took it off him and held it to his ear.  
  
"Speak to me."  
  
"This is going a bit differently than planned." Nack's voice came from the phone. "G.U.N have surrounded MS3 and Sonic's friends."  
  
"So?" Ultra Metal Sonic asked.  
  
"Well, nothing, but I thought you should know that Eggman is also attacking with some new robots." A laser was heard. "And boy, there sharper than his old ones, tougher two!" The sound of more fire and a soldier swearing was heard.  
  
"Don't concern yourself with them, anything else?"  
  
"Yeah, I have yet to see some of Sonic's friends turn up, Tails in particular." Ultra Metal Sonic rolled his eyes.  
  
"For goodness sakes Nack, calm down! There is no way Miles knows were here, G.U.N and Eggman are of no concern and..." Ultra Metal Sonic stopped. A girl screaming could be heard from the other end of the phone. Ultra Metal Sonic hesitated before talking again. "Nack, what was that? Someone shoot Rose?" Sonic's eyes widened, were his friends being gunned down? Ultra Metal Sonic handed the phone back to Metal Knuckles. Ultra Metal Sonic looked back down at the nearly completely submerged Sonic. "I'll give you about two more minutes before you're completely gone." Ultra Metal Sonic paused to enjoy the moment. "Ah Gerald," Ultra Metal Sonic seemed to be specking to himself. "Your grandson realised it, why couldn't you? Ultimate life form! Why life form? A machine is made to be superior to living organisms." Ultra Metal Sonic laughed. He turned his attention back to Sonic. "Oh, by the way, Amy Rose has just found the dead body of Shadow the hedgehog." 


	14. Final breath of the immortal

Final breath of the Immortal  
  
Disclaimer: I own Fistika, MS3 and the Beta life form (not in that order), Sega and Sonic Team own Sonic and Co. They also own Billy Hatcher, but he isn't in this.  
  
"See, what I don't get is that seven emeralds are all that's ever mentioned, 'the servers are the seven chaos' and such." The Beta life form informed Fistika of his confusion as Fistika lead him up a mountain on Angel island.  
  
"Well, you see, I didn't just hide them." An evil smile came over Fistika as he told the Beta life form. "Seven emeralds are the bare minimum needed for such things as turning super, or turning Chaos into perfect Chaos, also at that time, seven of the emeralds were held by Chaos, and many people didn't know or care about them. All I needed to do was rewrite the few books mentioning the emeralds, the people who knew of the true number of emeralds passed away and the knowledge was kept snugly with me. Such measures would mean I need not fear the other Echidnas searching for my emeralds." Fistika pulled himself onto a flat piece of land halfway up the cliff. Fistika walked about ten steps forward an dug downward. The Beta life form followed behind and peered into the hole. After two minutes Fistika popped his head back out. He smiled again and lifted an aqua coloured emerald in his hand.  
  
"Ah, yes! Once again I'll feel the power of near Ultra form." The Beta life form laughed. Fistika glanced down at the emerald, but also noticed his metal pad.  
  
"Wait a minute, if we turn into these forms, how will it affect the MS3?" Fistika tried to scratch off the pad, knowing it wouldn't work.  
  
"Who cares? He's not trying to kill us." The Beta life form replied. Fistika agreed and went down the hole to get the other twelve emeralds. The Beta life form picked up the aqua emerald, spinning it in his hand. "A jewel containing the ultimate power." He muttered to himself. three more emeralds came out the hole, then two more, four followed, then the final three. Fistika jumped out of the hole and lined the emeralds up. The two admired them for a minute, then Fistika turned to the Beta life form.  
  
"This is how it's going to work. You help me with a little problem, and I'll let you use your powers however you like for no on." The Beta life form turned to look at Fistika.  
  
"What's to stop me beating you up and stealing them?" He talked in a smug voice, which made him sound as he was joking. Fistika smiled slightly, then punched the Beta life form in the face. He fell to the floor in agony.  
  
"Because my knuckles can cut through your flesh." The Beta life form struggled to his feet.  
  
"What do you want help with?" The Beta life form asked.  
  
"I want the time stones to return to my time and take over Angel island." He then muttered under his voice "and possibly more." The Beta life form could have sworn he heard about the time stones before. One of Sonic's memories came into his mind. (Being made of both Sonic's and Shadow's DNA, he can retrace there memories)  
  
"Sonic took the time stones from Eggman, he has kept them since." Fistika raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Sonic? Doesn't that mean faster than sound? I'll guess he's a speedy one then." The Beta life form nodded. Fistika waved a hand aimlessly. "No concern, He can't match what will soon be our power." The Beta life form picked up an orangish emerald.  
  
"Well then, lets not delay any more." The Beta life form tossed the emerald in the air and caught it. Fistika nodded. He stretched out an arm. All the emeralds circled around him and the Beta life form. Gradually moving faster and faster. The two felt the energy growing within them. Suddenly a blinding light spread out. The Beta life form once again had his dark yellow body. He laughed to himself. He looked into the light which surrounded. It slowly died to reveal a yellow echidna next to him. His quills seemed to now come to sharp points, his good eye held a red pupil. Ultra Fistika turned to the Beta life form.  
  
"Now where is this Sonic?"  
  
Amy stared at Shadow's dead body. It couldn't be, it just couldn't. She grabbed on to his hand. Wake up Shadow, wake up! Tears filled Amy's eyes. The blood on his chest was still fresh. A bullet barely missed Amy, but she didn't care. All around her G.U.N soldiers were facing Eggman's new robots, but she didn't care. All she cared was Shadow was dead. That metal hedgehog had killed him. Amy began to breath heavily, she grabbed her hammer tight and turned to MS3. Knuckles dodged MS3's fist, just to be hit by his other. What gives? He suddenly became much faster, like he suddenly gained a boost of energy or something. Rouge kicked it around the head, to only get knocked over by one of MS3's enormous fists. Some bullets bounced off MS3. Knuckles turned to see the G.U.N soldiers being slaughtered by the Eggman robots. Eggman's robots were more agile, more strategic than Eggman's other creations. Knuckles gritted his teeth, he turned to Rouge.  
  
"At this rate we'll be cut down by crossfire, lets forget this new metal and find Sonic!" Rouge nodded, she turned to Amy.  
  
"Amy, we're..." Rouge stopped, she put her hands over her mouth in shock. She saw the dead Shadow. Amy turned around, an anger in her eyes so intense that you couldn't look at them for more than a few seconds.  
  
"I'm going to..." Amy used some 'colourful' language." kill that thing." She ran at MS3. She dodged his fists and hit him with her hammer, using such force she was knocked back. MS3 showed no signs of pain. Enraged, Amy continued with hammer whacks at a speed and force not seen achieved by her. MS3 whacked her. She was knocked to the floor, but she got up and started to hit MS3 again. MS3 continued to treat her as just a simple annoyance. Knuckles and Rouge watched amazed.  
  
"I haven't seen anyone fight like that since... since..."  
  
"Shadow." Knuckles finished Rouge's sentence. He punched his fists together and ran over to help Amy. Rouge walked over to the body of Shadow. He lay there peacefully, the only movement coming from blood leaking out his chest. Rouge slumped down next to him.  
  
"Shadow, how could we let this happen?" Rouge asked, mainly to herself.  
  
"Don't blame yourselves." Rouge turned to Shadow. Did he? His hand twitched. Rouge stood up. It was not possible! Shadow got up. He was breathing heavily. He was focused on MS3, not letting his gaze alter. Rouge's eyes widened, how could this be happening.  
  
"Shadow..." Shadow ignored her. Rouge put a hand on his shoulder. "We need to get you to hospital." Shadow knocked her hand away and moved towards MS3. MS3 knocked Knuckles and Amy away. Amy landed and spotted Shadow advancing. She instantly ran up to Shadow and wrapped her arms around him.  
  
"You're alive!" Amy tightened her grip. Shadow pulled her off.  
  
"I'm sorry Amy, but I have to do this, for you." Shadow walked past a confused Amy. Blood trickled out his heart, like an egg timer. Bullets whizzed past him. A soldier spotted him.  
  
"The ultimate life! Get him!" Shouted a soldier. Fortunately Eggman's robots were keeping them too occupied to attack Shadow. Shadow stopped a short distance in front of MS3. MS3 towered over him. Shadow pointed at MS3.  
  
"I'm going to bring hope to humanity."  
  
Ultra Metal Sonic looked at the oil. Sonic had gone completely under, but could still be holding his breath. Ultra Metal Sonic waited patiently for bubbles to appear on the surface, and then stop. When this happened Sonic would be dead. Metal Knuckles was playing solitaire next to him. He was angrily trying to find a red three. He got annoyed and chucked the cards into the oil. He turned to Ultra Metal Sonic.  
  
"Can we go? What are chances of Sonic escaping now?" Metal Knuckles asked Ultra Metal Sonic didn't take his eyes off the oil.  
  
"Knowing Sonic, fairly high." Ultra Metal Sonic detected something. He looked into the sky. "For instance," He pointed at the blue plane heading there way.  
  
"How'd he find us?" Metal Knuckles muttered.  
  
"If I was to guess, I would presume the Chaos power within me shows up on his emerald finder." Ultra Metal Sonic stretched out an arm. The Tornado was dragged towards him. Tails fought briefly with the controls, but realised the inevitable and let the plane be dragged in. Ultra Metal Sonic made the emerald finder fly into his hand. He showed the device to Metal Sonic. In the middle was a very bright dot. "See? That is me." Ultra Metal Sonic crushed the device and turned to Tails. "Hello Miles, what brings you here?" Ultra Metal Sonic said in a mocking tone.  
  
"Rouge told me over the phone that you have Sonic, where is he?" Tails shouted  
  
"Yes, I'd like to know as well." Everyone turned to see a yellow figure floating above them. Tails smiled.  
  
"Sonic! Is that you?" The figure laughed, as did Ultra Metal Sonic.  
  
"Hello Beta, get out of the restraints did we? So what form is that? Super? Hyper?" Ultra Metal Sonic asked. The Beta life form continued to laugh.  
  
"No, Metal, Ultra, just like you." Ultra Metal Sonic knocked Tails away.  
  
"Metal Knuckles, kill the fox." Metal Knuckles went to follow the order. Ultra Metal Sonic prepared to battle the Beta life form. The Beta life form held out a hand as the symbol for stop.  
  
"Wait, I only want the time stones, which Sonic has. Give him to me and I'll leave you alone." Ultra Metal Sonic sensed this could end with Sonic's rescue.  
  
"Well sorry, I don't have him." Ultra Metal Sonic lied. The Beta life form rolled his eyes.  
  
"Yeah, that's why Tails came all the way here."  
  
"He is fairly dumb, he didn't notice you following him." The Beta life form flew down next to Ultra Metal Sonic. There eyes met and there was a definite tension in the air.  
  
"Give him to me." Ordered the Beta life form. Ultra Metal Sonic knocked the Beta life form into the oil. The Beta life form used his powers to move the oil away from him. He failed to notice the hedgehog gasp for breath as he did this. The Beta life form flew back into the air and let the oil fall back into its original position. Ultra Metal Sonic flew straight at him.  
  
"It's on Beta, two hedgehogs will fall here." 


	15. The crusher of hope

The crusher of hope  
  
Disclaimer: MS3, Fistika and the Beta life form are mine, everyone else is owned by Sega and Sonic Team and The story owns too many chapter with the word 'hope' (three to be precise).  
  
Eggman watched the battling from his flying base. G.U.N was being slaughtered by his robots. Only a few remained. Eggman turned his attention to Sonic's friends. Eggman felt annoyed that Ultra Metal Sonic had stolen his creation, but at least he had got it working, and had put it to good use. Eggman watched as Shadow walked towards MS3 (Yes, I've gone back in time a bit, got a problem with that?). Eggman didn't know what he was planning, but knowing Shadow, it would probably be something very lethal. Eggman decided he would personally go down there to annihilate the annoying rodent. He walked down from the cockpit, through some doors, into a docking bay. He inspected some of his ships, trying to find one which would be suitable. Giant hammer, no. Egg-o-matic with several lasers attached, no. Egg-o-matic with a strange springy spike thing, no. Giant Sally Acorn robot, god no! Eggman looked over some more machines, until he chose an Egg-o-matic with spinning ball covered in spikes, which could be fired, or used as defence. Eggman boarded the ship and flew out of the docking bay doors. He piloted his craft towards the battle. He let the craft hover a short distance form MS3 and Shadow. Eggman aimed at Shadow. He laughed to himself, he pressed the fire button. Suddenly he was knocked off course. The spiky ball went flying into the sky, but shortly returned, as it was meant to. Eggman tried to see what had hit his ship. A yellow echidna floated in front of him.  
  
"Knuckles? I thought your super form was just you glowing..." The Echidna turned around. "Wait, you're not Knuckles..."  
  
"Knuckles? I'm Fistika, don't you remember me Robotnik? You wanted to use me in some scheme fifteen or so years ago." Ultra Fistika gave Eggman a cold glare. He lifted his fist. "I hope you don't plan on interfering with my plans." Ultra Fistika didn't let Eggman answer, he just moved his arm sideways. Eggman's craft was pulled by unknown forces in the same direction. Ultra Fistika watched, satisfied. He turned to look down on the fighting. "So, this is the earth now, won't they ever stop squabbling?" Ultra Fistika asked himself. He floated down into the middle of the battle. Bullets flew past, or bounced off him.  
  
"Who is that?" Shouted a soldier. Fistika turned to face the soldier.  
  
"I am your end." Claimed Ultra Fistika. He snapped his fingers. Out of Ultra Fistika emerged a huge blast. The blast knocked down the robots and remaining soldiers. The blast caught the attention of MS3. He ignored Shadow and turned to see what was happening. Everyone else did as well, except Shadow, who kept his eyes on MS3. Ultra Fistika looked at the animals.  
  
"Let see what we have. A bat, oh, how terrifying. Three hedgehogs, a pink one holding an oversized hammer, one who seems possessed and a robot which is powered by me, therefore can't kill me. Oh yes and an..." Ultra Fistika paused "an echidna..." Ultra Fistika walked over to Knuckles. "Who are you."  
  
"Who wants... ah" Ultra Fistika grabbed Knuckles neck.  
  
"I'll ask again, who are you."  
  
"Knuckles." Ultra Fistika tossed him to the floor.  
  
"Impossible! You may look like him, but he was taller, he had his tribes tattoos all over his body, and besides, I ..." Ultra Fistika stopped mid sentence. He looked at Knuckles and smiled. "Oh, hello Knuckles junior." Rouge looked at Knuckles.  
  
"Junior?" Rouge asked. Knuckles had a confused look on his face.  
  
"Of course! You don't know him, he died before you can remember. I knew Knuckles senior. I... oh, where are my manners! I am Fistika, an echidna who has been in suspended animation for fifteen years and now I have come here for the purposes of world conquest." Rouge rolled her eyes.  
  
"Isn't everyone?" Ultra Fistika ignored Rouge's comment. While everyone was watching Fistika, Amy ran over to Shadow, who now had a pool of blood around his feet. Amy inspected his wound. Shadow remained staring at MS3.  
  
"Shadow, lets sneak off while he's preoccupied, you need medical attention." Shadow paid no attention. "Shadow..."  
  
"G.U.N want the Metal Sonic, so capturing him is top priority." Shadow did not look away. Amy gasped, the drug was taking effect again. In his weakened state he couldn't fight against the drug. Amy grabbed Shadow.  
  
"Shadow! Don't let G.U.N win! You're stronger than that." Shadow didn't respond for a minute. Amy stood by uneasily. Shadow shook his head and sighed.  
  
"I'm sorry Amy, I can only fight it off slightly. I can not rid the loyalty to G.U.N. I will try to capture the new Metal, and probably perish. Just remember, I love you." Shadow turned to Amy and held her in his arms. He moved into her and rested his lips on hers. He let her go and turned back to MS3. "Goodbye, my love." Ultra Fistika turned his attention to Shadow.  
  
"A black hedgehog. Ah, you're who Beta wants." Shadow and Amy turned to Ultra Fistika.  
  
"What has Beta got to do with anything?" Queried Amy.  
  
"Oh, I said I'll collect some Shadow guy for him while he got the time stones from Sonic, just to be polite. That's why I came down here." Ultra Fistika floated down to Shadow. He knocked MS3 out of his way. "So Shadow, how do you want to be sent to Beta? Unconscious, or struggling for freedom?" MS3 hit the wall and almost instantly got up and ran at Ultra Fistika. Shadow looked at MS3, then Ultra Fistika.  
  
"You're using chaos energy to retain a super form, are you not?" Asked Shadow.  
  
"No, to retain an ultra form." Shadow smiled, he waited until MS3 was close, then placed a hand on Ultra Fistika.  
  
"Chaos control!" Shadow shouted. Him and MS3 both disappeared in a green glow. Ultra Fistika looked around, confused.  
  
"Okay, what just happened?" Amy fell to her knees.  
  
"Shadow..." It was all Amy could say. She had just seen her loved one disappearing on course to a fight which could only lead to his death. That was the last time she would see him alive. Rouge ran over to her and put her arm on Amy.  
  
"It's okay, Shadow will find a way to survive, he always dose." Rouge tried to comfort Amy (by the way, everyone got told of Amy and Shadow's relationship at that party they had earlier). Ultra Fistika looked around, still trying to find out where they went. Knuckles walked over and stood by Amy and Rouge. Ultra Fistika stopped looking for Shadow and MS3. He faced Knuckles, Amy and Rouge.  
  
"That was odd. Anyway, where was I, oh yes, this looked like a good place to demonstrate my power, so who's up first." Ultra Fistika was answered when a spiky ball hit him, then returned to Eggman's craft. Ultra Fistika turned to Eggman, showing no signs of pain. "Yes, Robotnik?" Eggman pointed a fingure at Ultra Fistika.  
  
"Tell me where you got that power from!" Demanded Eggman. Ultra Fistika laughed.  
  
"Of course I'll tell you! You asked so nicely, how could I not?" He remarked sarcastically. Eggman pressed a few buttons on his craft.  
  
"Then taste my power."  
  
Two yellow fists hit each over. Ultra Metal Sonic and the Beta life form were both knocked backwards. They both caught there balance.  
  
"You may have won the first time we fought, but this time you're only Ultra for a certain time period, I can keep this up all day." Claimed the Beta life form. Ultra Metal Sonic flew at him. He dodged one of the Beta life forms punches and hit him with an uppercut. The Beta life form went flying into the sky, then came back down on Ultra Metal Sonic at twice the speed he went up. They both went crashing into the oil. For a minute nothing seemed to happen, then they both flew out, dodging attacks from each other. Ultra Metal Sonic flipped over the Beta life form and kicked him in the back. The Beta life form lashed out with a fury of punches and kicks, a couple hit Ultra Metal Sonic. They both retreated to opposite side of the platform. Then Tails walked past.  
  
"Useful things, off switches." Tails then noticed the two warriors. "I'll come back at a better time." Tails ran out of the way as the two charged at each other. An explosion of chaos power erupted around them. They were moving faster than the eye could see. The yellow blurs bounced all over the platform, suddenly Ultra Metal Sonic went crashing through the platform, with the Beta life form floating above. He was breathing heavily. Ultra Metal Sonic burst through the platform at the Beta life form. The Beta life form prepared himself. The two once again made contact. The impact of the two caused a huge blast of energy to engulf the immediate area, completely destroying the platform. Tails flew out of the way just in time. When the dust settled Ultra Metal Sonic and the Beta life form were grabbing each others fists.  
  
"I am the ultimate weapon, Metal, do yourself a favour and malfunction." The Beta life form claimed  
  
"Weapons can't fight, only be used for another's glory." Ultra Metal Sonic flipped the Beta life form into the floating rubble which was the platform. The Beta life form used his powers to levitate the pieces, then shoot them at Ultra Metal Sonic with great force. They all passed through him.  
  
"Oh yeah, I forgot about that." The Beta life form muttered. Ultra Metal Sonic flew at him with great speed. The Beta life form dodged and Ultra Metal Sonic flew straight into the oil. He emerged in two seconds. Both of them were now covered in oil and losing energy quickly, yet they still showed no signs of stopping. They both started firing balls of energy at each other, most of which destroyed each other, but some got through, they were dodged. Soon they both stopped firing. Ultra Metal Sonic tried to physically strangle the Beta life form. The Beta life form grabbed his neck. Ultra Metal Sonic tightened the grasp. Suddenly the Beta life form broke free. The two fighters circled around in the air. Ultra Metal Sonic glanced at the oil. He has to be dead now, thought Ultra Metal Sonic. He turned to the Beta life form.  
  
"Well, Beta, your prize is deceased." Suddenly a voice came from there left. Ultra Metal Sonic looked over. No, it can't be, he thought.  
  
"Don't be so sure." 


	16. Physiology of war

Physiology of war  
  
Disclaimer: Fistika, MS3 and the Beta life form are mine, everyone else belongs to Sega and Sonic Team, and the animals belong to nature.  
  
A small cannon emerged from a sealed compartment on Eggman's flying ship. Ultra Fistika looked up at the cannon, then at Eggman.  
  
"That all Robotnik?" Eggman laughed.  
  
"You nieve fool, that cannon will fire a electric shock barrier, which shall surround you, a bit like those missiles used by Metal Sonic. You may be Ultra, but even you can't escape it." Eggman laughed again. Ultra Fistika shook his head.  
  
"Then what? You suspect my means of obtaining this form shall just slip from my mouth." Eggman looked discouraged. "Your plans hold no structure, Robotnik. You have to think two moves ahead of your opponent." Ultra Fistika turned his back to Eggman, to look at Knuckles, Amy and Rouge. "Now children, you can help demonstrate my power." Knuckles took fighting pose. Ultra Fistika laughed. "Oh please, your farther was smarter than that, now be a good boy and put those fists down." Rouge stood up next to Knuckles.  
  
"Would it be to much to ask for you to go demonstrate your power else where, we have enough problems currently." Ultra Fistika flew higher into the air, he moved into the centre of Station Square. He turned to Rouge.  
  
"This is else where." He then looked up into the sky. After some searching he spotted what he was looking for, he cleared his throat and spoke to a hovering news helicopter. "Hello people, I am going to be holding this place hostage." Ultra Fistika raised his arm. The ground began to shake. Rouge fell over and Knuckles grabbed onto the floor with his spikes. Nack was knocked out of his hiding place by the vibrations. Eggman's eyes widened, he could see what was happening, Station Square was being lifted off the ground! Ultra Fistika sent the city high into the sky, he talked again to the helicopter. "Now, I'm going to continue stealing theses places until you submit to my whim."  
  
"You won't win!" Shouted Knuckles, not quite sure what to say. Ultra Fistika didn't look at him as he talked.  
  
"I have more than one plan going on currently." Suddenly a missile flew over Ultra Fistika's shoulder. Eggman was firing his cannon at him. Ultra Fistika dodged the fire with ease. He flew over to where Knuckles, Rouge and Amy were. Rouge saw what he wanted to do instantly.  
  
"He's trying to get us caught in the crossfire!" Rouge shouted. The missile headed towards them at breakneck speed (as you would if you were fired out a cannon) Knuckles and Rouge jumped out of the way. The missile hit Amy and a large see through container materialised around her. She paid no attention. Knuckles looked over his shoulder at Amy.  
  
"Amy! Try to break out or something!" Amy ignored Knuckles. To absorbed by the pain of knowing she'll never she Shadow again. Ultra Fistika watched and smiled. He dodged the missiles without even looking at them as he talked.  
  
"Ah, it is so funny to see love chewing and spiting people out, turning them into a unstable creature like this. Yet, you all lust for it. So funny." A missile almost hit Ultra Fistika. "Oh, sorry, forgot what I was doing." Ultra Fistika raised his hand. Two incoming missiles redirected there path at Rouge and Knuckles. Before they could dodge both were encapsulated. Ultra Fistika raised his other hand and the cannon exploded. Nack watched all the chaos from afar. He got out his Mobile phone.  
  
"Metal boy will be interested in this."  
  
Ultra Metal Sonic stared at Sonic with a burning anger.  
  
"Typical! Why won't you die! Is it to much to ask!!!" Ultra Metal Sonic shouted. He briefly turned to the Beta life form. Suddenly he calmed down and turned to Sonic again. "Beta, you wanted Sonic, well go get him." Ultra Metal Sonic flew out of the way. The Beta life form smiled and charged at Sonic. He knocked him away from Tails, who was carrying him and into the oil.  
  
"Oh come on! I just got out!" Moaned Sonic. The Beta life form flew down and grabbed Sonic by the throat.  
  
"I won't kill you Sonic, that is if you tell me where the time stones are, if not, well..." The Beta life form tightened his grasp. Ultra Metal Sonic watched from above. This was not quite what he planned, but it'll do. Ultra Metal Sonic heard his ringtone (The Sonic Movie theme tune) and answered his mobile.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Hay, Metal boy," Nack's voice came from the other side. "Slight problem."  
  
"Isn't there always?" Muttered Ultra Metal Sonic.  
  
"Well, this time we've got Station Square floating off, a turbo powered Fistika and Shadow has gone off somewhere with MS3."  
  
"Nack, must you call me every time a small hiccup happens?" Ultra Metal Sonic sighed.  
  
"Small hiccup? Is your head screwed on right?" Nack shouted.  
  
"If Fistika wants to take over the world, that's his decision, we are trying to kill Sonic and company." The Beta life form looked up at Ultra Metal Sonic.  
  
"What?" He asked. Ultra Metal Sonic put away his phone.  
  
"Fistika. He's holding Station Square for hostage, or something." Ultra Metal Sonic replied. The Beta life form tossed Sonic aside and let his anger become visible as he gritted his teeth and curled his hands into fists.  
  
"That was not part of our deal!" Ultra Metal Sonic was slightly shocked by the reaction. The Beta life form punched a near by part of the platform that was once there. Sonic began to sink back into the oil. His struggling caught the Beta life form's attention. "You. You're coming with me!"  
  
"Oh, do I have to?" Sonic asked.  
  
"If this turns out to be a trick devised by the metal hedgehog, then I don't want to lose the only person who knows about the time stones." Ultra Metal Sonic watched as the Beta life form grabbed Sonic and prepared to fly off.  
  
"That's my prisoner!" Ultra Metal Sonic shouted. The Beta life form ignored him. In a blind rage Ultra Metal Sonic flew at him. He stopped when he realised he had gone. Ultra Metal Sonic looked around, then he realised the simple truth. The chaos control. He once again picked up his mobile and called Nack.  
  
"Now we have a problem."  
  
MS3 and Shadow were in the middle of a desert type area. MS3 took a fighting pose, excepting Shadow to attack him with every once of his remaining strength. Shadow simply stood there. For a minute nothing happened, then Shadow spoke.  
  
"Hurry up, kill me!" MS3 seemed taken back by the comment. He presumed that Shadow was trying to trick him, and stood his ground. Anger slowly formed on Shadow's face. "Hurry! I don't have all day!" Still neither of them moved. Shadow was growing weaker as blood escaped his chest. Soon Shadow grew bored and once again broke the silence. "Do I have to give you a reason or something?" MS3 nodded. If Shadow gave him a satisfying reason for wanting to die, he will be sure it is no trick. Shadow looked up into the sky and let out a deep sigh. "I just can't take it anymore. This drug conducted by G.U.N insures that no matter what, I'll sooner or later attack, possibly kill, my friends. I can't live with the knowledge that I'll soon be after them on command of G.U.N. I already have a loyalty to them, I need to be stopped before the effects are total. Besides, my life has been a complete lie. I am not the ultimate life form, I may not have even known Maria." Shadow's voice became strangled with tears. "I have no right to live." MS3 analysed the story. It seemed to be truthful, but the part about the ultimate life form caught his attention. Ultimate life form, he had herd that somewhere. He brought up a file from his memory. It was Professor Gerald talking about the Biolizard.  
  
"The ultimate life form has been damaged. While altering the embryo I accidentally damaged a certain part which controls growth. I fear I have caused the Biolizard to lose the ability to grow for at least thirty five years. I may have to begin again. Luckily we shouldn't need more money to do so, as all the machinery used on the Biolizard should be reusable." The copy's of file up on A.R.K were mostly destroyed or damaged. Shadow had obviously read a half destroyed version of the file, only being able to pick out certain words and come to the conclusion he had. He second file, describing how Gerald had in fact only slightly damaged one of his feet, and not the growth, was presumably totally destroyed. Unfortunately (or fortunately if you don't like Shadow) MS3 wasn't able to talk and pass on the information, not that he would. Shadow felt the G.U.N drug slowly taking control. He closed his eyes and kept his thoughts focused on the one thing stopping the drug from taking complete control, Amy. Her kind and caring face was all that was keeping him sane. His thoughts were interrupted by a ringtone (Live and learn to be precise) MS3 picked up a mobile phone from his waist. He answered it. Nack's voice came out.  
  
"Hay, Metal boy told me to tell you to finish off Shadow and get back to Station Square, something bad is going down." There was a few seconds silence. "Errr... are you still there?" MS3 made some robotic noise to confirm he was there. "er, right, em... get back here as fast as you can. Oh, and if you go past any where which sells them, get me a few top up cards, I'm about to run out of..." Nack and MS3 were disconnected. MS3 looked at the phone for a few seconds. Nack must have run out of credit. MS3 turned to Shadow and was about to strike when he realised one thing, he had no idea how to get from here to Station Square. He turned to Shadow. He probably knew the way. He looked around, until he saw a large stick. He walked over to it and started using it to write into the sand. The wind wasn't particularly strong, so sand wasn't blown onto the writing, meaning it was fairly easy to read. When he finished he walked over to Shadow. He tapped him on the shoulder and pointed his attention to what he had just wrote in the sand. Shadow opened his eyes and looked at the words, 'Show me how to get to Station Square, and I will kill you.' 


	17. Uncontrollable chaos

Uncontrollable chaos

Disclaimer: As always, the Beta life form, Fistika and MS3 are mine, Everyone else is Sega and Sonic teams. If this ever changes then be scared, very very scared...  
  
The Beta life form appeared in front of the trapped Knuckles, Rouge and Amy. In his hand he held Sonic. Ultra Fistika turned his attention to the Beta life form and his captive. Had he already got the time stones?

"Hello Beta, where are my stones?" Ultra Fistika asked. The Beta life form tossed Sonic aside. He then flew up to Ultra Fistika.

"Fistika, what is the meaning of this? I got you the time stones and you got me Shadow, as well as leave this place alone! Does levitating Station Square count as leaving this place alone?" Ultra Fistika stayed calm as the Beta life form shouted in his face. The two stared at each other. The Beta life form waiting for an answer, Ultra Fistika analysed the situation. After a short while Ultra Fistika spoke.

"Who is that?" He pointed at Sonic. The Beta life form looked confused. after five seconds he snapped out of it and started shouting again.

"Answer what I just said!"

"Answer what I said!" The Beta life form took a deep breath.

"Fine that's Sonic, now..." Ultra Fistika interrupted.

"The one who has the time stones." Ultra Fistika smiled. He knocked the Beta life form aside and flew down to Sonic. Sonic tried to dodge out of the way, but Ultra Fistika easily grabbed him. He turned to Sonic's encapsulated friends. "Right, listen up. Where does this guy live? Tell me and I won't kill him." Knuckles and Rouge looked at each other.

"Does Sonic even have an apartment?" Asked Rouge.

"No, I'm fairly sure he's always on the move." Replied Knuckles. Ultra Fistika listened to Knuckles and Rouge and laughed.

"So I imagine that would mean there's only one safe place he could store them." Ultra Fistika started shaking Sonic. Nothing happened. Anger grew on Ultra Fistika's face. "Oh, come on! If you don't actually live anywhere, then you must have them somewhere on your person." Ultra Fistika lost his temper and threw Sonic to the floor. "So close..." He turned to the Beta life form. "But you had to bring me the wrong guy!" The Beta life form landed a few feet from Ultra Fistika.

"He's the right guy. I have one of his memories of holding the seven time stones." Ultra Fistika walked closer to him.

"Yet you still have no idea where they are." Ultra Fistika crossed his arms. He breathed in deeply. He regained control of his temper and dropped Sonic. "Right hedgehog, tell me where the time stones are. If you do I will promise you anything." Sonic dusted himself off and smiled.

"You must think I'm as gullible as Knuckles." Before any reply could be made Sonic ran over to his encapsulated friends and spin dashed at the containers. The electric shocks emitted seemed to only affect the inside as Sonic freed everyone with ease. Knuckles and Rouge took fighting poses, while Amy stayed in her depressed unmoving state. Ultra Fistika ignored what had just happened and turned to the Beta life form.

"Oh this is good. Your bumbling is messing up the entire plan."

"You went back on our deal!" Shouted the Beta life form.

"Silence!" Ultra Fistika pointed at the Beta life form. The Beta life form was suddenly unable to move. Ultra Fistika smirked and placed a hand on the Beta life form's forehead. "You have this Sonic's memories. So if I concentrate the emeralds power enough..."

"What's he doing?" Sonic asked no one in particular.

"I think he's enhancing Beta's mind to unlock the memories concerning the time stones location." Knuckles replied. The Beta life form suddenly shouted.

"Tails' workshop, on the outskirts!" Ultra Fistika laughed and physically tossed the Beta life form onto the ground.

"Don't mess with those experienced in this power." Fistika warned and flew off. He turned around as he left. "Be back soon."

Nack watched as Ultra Fistika flew off. A green light suddenly appeared in front of him. Out of it emerged Ultra Metal Sonic. Ultra Metal Sonic looked around at the surroundings. robot parts and unconscious G.U.N soldiers littered the streets. A large air ship floated above, its weaponry completely destroyed. Ultra Metal Sonic turned to Nack.

"What the heck happened here? Where's Fistika?" Nack leaned back on a wall.

"Got info out of Beta and ran off to get some stones." He replied.

"Some stones?"

"Yeah, time stones I think." Ultra Metal Sonic turned to look at the area Ultra Fistika was just in.

"Time stones? So he's going to mess with time?" Ultra Metal Sonic asked. Nack shrugged. "In any case, I have a Sonic to finally deal with. Where is he?" Nack pointed Ultra Metal Sonic in the direction of Sonic and his friends. Before Ultra Metal Sonic sped off he realised something.

"Where's MS3?"

"No idea metal boy. Probably still getting some credit for my phone." Ultra Metal Sonic looked at Nack blankly.

"You told him to get you credit?" He sighed. "Nether mind, I don't care."

The Beta life form picked himself up and looked at the horizon Fistika had flew off into.

"He isn't very fast, I can catch him." The Beta life form muttered to himself.

"Then what?" Rouge was apparently listening to him. "You saw how easily he flicked you away." The Beta life form turned to Rouge.

"Who asked you?" Rouge folded her arms.

"Just being helpful." The Beta life form was about to use chaos control when he was once again knocked over. Ultra Metal Sonic also pushed Rouge away as he moved towards Sonic. Sonic watched Ultra Metal Sonic walking towards him and sighed.

"Don't you ever give up? At least Eggman had the common sense to go hide in that air ship."

"I'm not hiding I'm pondering." Claimed a voice from the air ship. Everyone ignored it. Ultra Metal Sonic rose a fist.

"This is it Sonic, I'm so fed up of this battle. I'm going to end it with this single punch." Ultra Metal Sonic focused all his power to his fist. His fist started glowing stupidly bright. Soon so much power was being focused into his fist Ultra Metal Sonic turned back to normal, except his fist. Sonic and Knuckles tried to take this chance to inflict some damage on Metal Sonic, but found they were being held in place by physic powers. Metal Sonic finished focusing his power. Sonic couldn't see anyway out. He struggled against the unseeable grasp Metal Sonic had him in, to no use, all seemed lost.

"Take this!" Metal Sonic was knocked over by a huge hammer. He lost his focus and the power in his fist once again spread to every corner of his body. Ultra Metal Sonic hit the ground and almost instantly flew back up again. Amy (Who wasn't in her passive depressive sate anymore because that was dull) held her hammer, ready to face the impossible odds. Ultra Metal Sonic laughed at her foolishness.

"What a girl will do for her..." Ultra Metal Sonic paused for some reason. "...friend. Now to kill you." Amy looked at Ultra Metal Sonic confused. Was he trying to imply something then? She had no time to dwell on such thoughts as Ultra Metal Sonic came flying down at her. Before she could dodge she was knocked backwards into a wall Ultra Metal Sonic started punching her up against the wall. Each blow dug into Amy like a drill. Knuckles and Sonic struggled in an attempt to come to her rescue, but couldn't move. Ultra Metal Sonic rose his fist and... she disappeared?  
Amy looked around. She had somehow moved a few feet away. She turned around and her questions were answered. Shadow. Amy grabbed Shadow and kissed him. Shadow pushed Amy away. He turned to the large robot next to him.

"MS3, I have brought you here, now kill me." MS3 nodded. Amy stood there, shocked and confused.

"Shadow..." Shadow ignored her. He bent down and prepared for the final blow. MS3 pressed a spiky finger against the back of Shadow's neck. Shadow let out a sigh of despair.

"Goodbye Amy." Shadow showed no emotion as MS3 charged a finger missile (Small missiles concealed in his fingers if you couldn't tell). Amy took out her hammer and tried to stop MS3, with no effect.

"Shadow! You can't do this! Please! I be of you!" Amy pleaded, tears flowing like the Nile in flood season. Shadow continued to ignore her, but soon Amy managed to get through to him.

"This is the only way to give earth the chance to be happy." Shadow looked up. MS3 wasn't paying any attention to him. He turned his head, Amy had done likewise. Shadow looked at what they were staring at. Fistika was back.

"Lucky for me the workshop isn't far away." Ultra Fistika floated several feet in the sky. He floated down to the ground and turned back to normal. Knuckles instantly leapt on the chance and ran at him. Fistika dodged Knuckles flying fist and responded with an uppercut punch. "Oh please, I killed your farther, I can kill you."

"What?" Knuckles shouted.

"Now where was I? Oh yeah, I had just dispelled of the chaos energy so that this would work." Fistika muttered to himself. "Lets see, I have the seven time stones and the twenty chaos emeralds (Yes, he picked the other seven up earlier) that should be it." Fistika turned to Ultra Metal Sonic. "The form you take will soon be useless!" Fistika grinned. He then closed his eyes set the chaos emeralds and time stones around himself in a circle. "The severs are, the twenty chaos." The chaos emeralds began to levitate and circle around Fistika, causing a shield of energy, so no one could get at Fistika and stop him. "The controllers are the seven times." The time stones began to levitate and circle around the circle of chaos emeralds. They were moving much faster. "Chaos is power. Time is illusion." Fistika, the emeralds and the time stones began to fly upwards. the chaos power in Ultra Metal Sonic and the Beta life form was drained, turning them back to there original forms. (Non-ultra) "When power is controlled by illusion the unstoppable shall be born!" the emeralds and time stones began to spin faster and faster. Fistika screwed his face in pain. "Allow the unstoppable to become me, grant me, the true ultimate!" Fistika screamed as the emeralds began to shoot themselves into him. The time stones then closed in on him. They then fused with Fistika. Fistika began to glow. His body was changing into something different, something bigger, stronger, unstoppable.


	18. Doom in its purest form

Doom in its purest form

Disclaimer: Sega and Sonic team own everyone except the Beta life form, MS3 and Fistika, they belong to me. If you haven't figured that out yet, you can't be paying much attention, shame on you!  
  
Metal Sonic looked up at the creature Fistika had become. He was at least ten times his original size. His dreadlocks had stiffened and came to points. An aura of energy surrounded him, the colour continually changing. His gloves could no longer hold his fists and had been destroyed. The spikes on his knuckles were now all over his hands. He also had two more arms coming from his spine. His eyes were red with a white pupil in the eye with a pupil. Metal Sonic noticed that the metal pad was still on his arm. That would mean MS3 was still collecting energy from him, but there was no way MS3 could hold that much power. Metal Sonic turned to look at MS3. MS3 looked okay. Then he exploded. The explosion knocked Shadow and Amy flying. Fistika watched with glee as he managed to cause mayhem before even doing anything. Everyone stared with disbelief at him.

"FOOLS!" Fistika's voice was deep and loud. "YOUR ATTEMPTS AT SAVING THE PLANET, CONQUERRING IT AND REVENGE SHALL BE IN VAIN AS MY POWER CRUSHES YOU ALL!" Knuckles noticed something peculiar about his threat.

"He's gone more mad than he was a moment ago!" Knuckles exclaimed. Sonic walked up beside Knuckles.

"Well at least he got rid of the ultra forms..." Metal Sonic interrupted.

"By absorbing all chaos energy." Everyone turned to Metal Sonic.

"What do you know about this Metal?" Knuckles asked curiously. Metal Sonic looked up at Fistika.

"The chaos emeralds, while containing unlimited energy, give it off at a certain rate. That is why you can't use just one to turn super." Metal Sonic turned back to Sonic and Knuckles. "Fistika has absorbed the emeralds into his being, meaning there unlimited power is in him without any restraints on how much power he can get at a time. To keep the power from destroying him the time stones are needed to warp existence inside him, giving him unlimited space to store the power. In short, unlimited power is at his disposal."

"Well I'm not letting him hurt anyone." Shadow claimed as he and Amy walked towards them. Metal Sonic shook his head.

"Don't you get it? He is chaos energy, even to such an extent that I bet is mind is being poisoned by the energy. Not only dose that stop us turning into our stronger forms, it means he is the strongest living creature in recorded history." Metal Sonic pointed at Shadow. "You couldn't even defeat the bio-lizard by yourself. How the heck are you going to stop this?" Knuckles rose a fist to Metal Sonic.

"You seem to know allot about this..."

"The 'poem' he used and effects of it were in a long lost echidna writing. I believed it to be a hoaxes, mentioning twenty emeralds and all." Metal Sonic dropped his head and shook it slowly. Shadow suddenly dropped to his knees holding his head.

"No! It's happening again! The drug!" Shadow desperately tried to fight it. Amy grabbed Shadow's shoulders. Rouge kicked the ground angrily.

"Well this is perfect. Shadow's being taken over by G.U.N and Fistika..." Rouge stopped in mid sentence. "Why hasn't he done anything yet?" Instantly everyone turned around. The Beta life form was standing in front of Fistika, shouting at him.

"You think turning into some kind of monster will help? I'll still beat you into the ground!" Threatened the Beta life form, obviously unaware of what he was up against. Fistika laughed. The sound from his laugh caused a building to crumble slightly.

"YOU PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A LIFE FORM! YOUR WORDS WILL MEAN NOTHING!" One of Fistika's arms swung at the Beta life form. Before any reaction could be made the Beta life form was knocked backwards. His body flew a long distance. It then skidded against the ground, then the Beta life form laid motionless.

"It's worse than I thought." Exclaimed Metal Sonic.

"He knocked him over, so what?" exclaimed Sonic "Sonic. Fistika killed Beta, and with one hit!" Metal Sonic shouted. Surprise showed on every ones face.

"K...killed?" Amy stammered. Metal Sonic nodded. "Are you sure?"

"I can detect even the smallest amount of life in a creature. I can assure you he's dead." Metal Sonic replied. Metal Sonic turned to Sonic. "Sonic, I propose a truth until we defeat Fistika. There is no way either of us can do it alone." Metal Sonic stuck out his hand. Sonic though about it briefly, then shook Metal Sonic's hand. "This is only until he is defeated." Fistika's laugh was heard again.

"PLAN ALL YOU WANT! MY POWER IS ULTIMATE!" A smile formed on Sonic's mouth. He turned to Fistika.

"Really? From what I've heard Shadow over there has that power."

"FOOL! WATCH AS I EFFORTLESSLY SEND HIM TO THE AFTERLIFE!" Fistika threatened. Sonic stayed calm.

"Oh sure, he's suffering from that G.U.N thing right now. Anyone can pick on a wounded hedgehog." Fistika laughed.

"YOU HONESTLY THOUGH I WOULD USE MY POWERS TO CURE THE RODENT? YOU MUST BE JOKING!" Sonic looked discouraged. He really thought that would work.

"AND FOR TAKING ME TO BE SUCH A FOOL, I SHALL NOW DESTROY YOU FIRST!" Before Sonic knew what was happening a huge blue fist was heading directly towards him. There was no way Sonic could avoid it. Sonic closed his eyes and waited for the impact. Nothing could stop the fist, or did. Sonic was knocked backwards, like the Beta life form. Knuckles jumped up and cached him in the air. Knuckles landed and turned to Metal Sonic.

"Metal, is he...?" Knuckles asked. Metal Sonic looked at Sonic.

"No, but I don't know why. That punch was as intense as the one which killed Beta."

"He survived because he is the ultimate life form." Coughed out Shadow, who was still battling the drug's effects. Metal Sonic rolled his eyes.

"The journal entry was about the Bio-lizard, so shut up." Everyone looked at Metal Sonic. "What? It was. Anyway, are we already forgetting about big blue over there?" Metal Sonic gestured at Fistika. Fistika had turned to Eggman's craft and was tearing it apart. Eggman's egg-o-matic flew out. Fistika shot lightning out of his finger at the craft and watched Eggman crash.  
"I think I know why Sonic's still alive." Muttered Knuckles. Everyone turned to look at him. "Fistika is still figuring out his powers. When he hit Sonic he must have, possibly accidentally, traded instant death for a different power." Everyone looked at Sonic. Sonic was twitching. "From that movement I'd presume he's put Sonic in an eternal nightmare." Metal Sonic crossed his arms.

"Fine, whatever. All I know, or care is that both Sonic and Shadow are useless and all were left with is a jewel obsessed maniac, a girl who can't wipe her nose without help, a weasel who's been hiding behind a building ever since Fistika transformed and... Knuckles!" A huge arm suddenly sprang forth and grabbed Knuckles. It pulled him up until he was face to face with Fistika.

"ALMOST FORGOT ABOUT YOU. PREPHARE TO MEET YOUR FARTHER!" Fistika placed a finger on Knuckles chest. electricity flew out the finger and absorbed every ounce of Knuckles strength. Knuckles felt his life being slowly drained. Rouge watched in horror and was about to come to the rescue, but Metal Sonic grabbed her.

"We've lost the echidna." Rouge kicked him away.

"I won't let him get lost." Rouge replied. Rouge flew up towards Fistika. Fistika was too occupied with torturing Knuckles to notice the bat flying towards him. Rouge flew up to face level and kicked Fistika in the face. Rouge's leg went into Fistika. Fistika laughed. Rouge felt her body sinking into Fistika.

"Rouge!" Knuckles shouted. He struggled against Fistika's grasp, but to no use. Rouge disappeared into Fistika.

"TASTY." Fistika exclaimed in a mocking voice. Knuckles, started struggling madly.

"You little prick, you'll pay for that." Knuckles shouted.

"REALLY." Fistika replied sarcastically. Metal Sonic turned to Amy, who was still with the suffering Shadow.

"Any chance he'll be okay soon?" Amy shook her head. Metal Sonic looked over at Nack. "Any chance you'll come out of hiding?" Nack shook his head. "In that case I give up. I'm off to kick Sonic a bit."

"YOUR FARTHER WAS A MUCH HARDER FOE." Claimed Fistika. "BUT HE STILL SCREAMED IN AGONY AS I DELIVERED HIM A SLOW PAINFUL DEATH."

"Funny. I don't remember doing that." Everyone turned to the source of the voice. A Echidna shape stood in the shadows. The joy in Fistika's face changed to fear.

"G...GENRAL KN...KNUCKLES?" The figure nodded. "IT CAN'T BE, IT'S NOT POSSIBLE!"

"Release my son." Fistika slowly showed joy again on his face.

"WAIT A MINUTE, I HOLD ALL THE ACES HERE, TAKE THIS!" Fistika pointed his finger at Knuckles' farther. Nothing happened. Fistika screwed up his face with pain as he tried to inflict his powers onto Knuckles' farther, but still nothing happened. Fear once again showed on Fistika's face.

"HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE!" Fistika was shouting louder than previously.

"Simple. Your attacks are being countered." Knuckles' farther replied.

"HOW COULD YOU COUNTER THEM?"

"Again, the answers simple, I'm not." As soon as he finished his sentence Fistika was knocked backwards by unseen forces. From behind Knuckles' farther immerged a creature which look like Fistika, except this new creature was black and red, and his stiff dreadlocks were now long spikes (Go on, take a guess what's going on). As Fistika fell he dropped Knuckles. Knuckles landed and ran over to his farther. As Knuckles got near enough to see his farther properly a look of confusion appeared on his face. "Knuckles, remember, the master emerald controls all chaos emeralds, even the thirteen lost ones." Knuckles instantly understood.

"Gotcha, but first... why?" Knuckles' farther smiled.

"To physic out Fistika."

Metal Sonic looked at the new creature, not quite believing his eyes.

"Forty emeralds and fourteen time stones?" Metal Sonic pondered this for a second, then it hit him. "The time stones!" Metal Sonic turned to Amy. "Did you have anyone looking for a cure to Shadow's illness?"

"Not that I know of." replied Amy. Metal Sonic looked up at the new chaos powered creature.

"Then how..."

"Omega." Shadow blurted out. "He was searching for one." Metal Sonic then grabbed Shadow without a seconds hesitation.

"What are you doing!" Amy shouted. Metal Sonic didn't look back at Amy and flew off.

"You'll thank me later." Replied Metal Sonic.

The new creature approached Fistika. Fistika, at a loss for words, prepared for whatever the creature was planning.  
"You can't win." Claimed the creature. "I've already seen you lose."


	19. The chaos controlled

The chaos controlled  
  
Disclaimer: Fistika is mine. All my other characters have died! Why! WHY!!!! Oh, and Sega and Sonic Team own the rest.  
  
Fistika threw a punch at the new creature which seemed to have somehow gained the same powers as himself. The creature grabbed the fist and threw Fistika against a building Fistika crashed through it and gained balance as he landed. The creature began a fury of punches. Fistika tried to block as best as he could, but the creature was moving to fast for even him. The creature landed a punch which knocked Fistika upwards. Fistika floated in the sky and pointed at the creature.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU?" The creature ignored the question and threw a ball of energy at Fistika. Fistika countered the attack with another energy ball and fired lightning out of his finger. The lightning hit the creature and sent him crashing into the ground. This created a small crater, which the creature jumped out of. Fistika threw a series of energy balls at him, just to see him dodge every last one. "ENOUGH GAMES." growled Fistika. He threw straight at the creature, all four arms firing lightning from all twenty fingers (five on each hand encase you couldn't tell). The creature simply put his hand out and made all the lightning go flying back at Fistika. Fistika ducked under the redirected lightning. more rage was continually growing on Fistika's face. The creature smirked, which angered Fistika even more. Fistika rose a hand into the air. Suddenly the earth started to separate under the creatures feet. The creature flew up away from the separating ground. Fistika flew at the creature and grabbed him by the neck. He then tossed him down the large hole made in the ground. Fistika clapped his hands together and the hole closed itself up. Fistika looked down at the ground, tension taking over every part of his face. Nothing happened. Fistika relaxed slightly. Then, with no warning, the creature burst out of the ground and punched Fistika with intense strength. Fistika was knocked backwards spinning. As soon as Fistika gained his balance he was knocked into the ground. Fistika retaliated by using physic powers to levitate a near by building and fire it at the creature at speeds which far surpassed a bullet. The creature shielded himself with his arms. The building made impact and the pieces of glass and concrete it became caused a few scratches on the creatures arms.

"There going to destroy Station square!" Amy observed. She turned to Knuckles' farther, who was still in the shadows. "And you've got allot of explaining to do. Aren't you meant to be dead? And who the hell is that?" Amy pointed at the creature which was fighting Fistika. The Echidna ignored her. "Answer me!" Amy found herself getting uncharacteristically angry. Shadow's personality seemed to have rubbed off on her a little.

"You'll figure it out in time. Now if you don't mind, I have to wait for my part."

"Your part? What does that mean."

"I said you'll find out! God! No wonder Sonic was always saying how annoying you are." A look of confusion came on Amy's face. How could he possibly know Sonic? Amy turned back to the fighting.

Fistika had grabbed the other creature and was spinning him around above his head. The creature managed to grab one of Fistika's arms and toss him up over. Fistika crashed into the floor and almost instantly jumped back onto his feet. The two chaos powered creatures lunged at each other and began delivering punches and kicks to each other. The fighters eventually knocked each other out of the fray. Neither fighter looked seriously injured or tired.

"They have unlimited energy, this can never end!" Amy looked on helplessly.

"It will soon, don't worry." Claimed Knuckles' farther. Amy turned to him.

"How do you know, can you see the future or something." The Echidna chuckled.

"No, not quiet."

"Then how will you know there fight will end?"

"Because I was there when it did." Amy decided to end the discussion there. Knuckles' dad wasn't talking any sense. Amy walked over to where Sonic was, still lying on the floor caught in an eternal nightmare. Amy sat down next to him. Amy couldn't imagine what horror Sonic must be going through. She bet whatever it was, it wasn't as confusing as what was actually happening.

Fistika ran at the creature, firing lightning and balls of energy. The creature smiled and awaited the attacks. The second before they hit the creature disappeared. Fistika stopped and looked around confused. The creature then appeared out of nowhere and hit Fistika from behind. Fistika swiped at him but he once again disappeared. He also once again struck from behind. Fistika used his physic powers to keep the creature still long enough to punch him.

"NOW STOP WARPING!" Enraged, Fistika thrashed out at the other chaos powered creature. The creature blocked his attacks with ease. The creature ducked two fists and hit Fistika with an uppercut attack. Fistika was knocked into the sky and came down with a thud which shock station square. Fistika was about to attack in blind anger again, but stopped himself and calmed down. A small smile spread on Fistika's face. "WHAT AM I DOING?" Fistika channelled his energy into his mind. He then proceeded to use physic powers to hold down the creatures. The creature pointlessly struggled as Fistika caused his arms to become paralysed. "STAY RIGHT THERE..." Muttered Fistika. He channelled his energy from his mind into his four fists and charged at the creature. The creature tried to stop Fistika with physic powers, but didn't get enough time as his concentration was interrupted by Fistika's fists. Fistika threw his fists at the creature, one after the other, no pause between hits. Fistika was pounding the creature in the ground.

"Your creature's losing!" Amy shouted at Knuckles farther. "Do something!" Knuckles' farther turned to look at Amy.

"Creature? I thought of all people you would recognise him." Knuckles' father's eyes changed focus to something in the distance. "Ah, all will be explained soon."

Fistika was now clawing at the creatures chest. tearing away the flesh and muscle (but in a PG way.

"I'LL TEAR THE POWER OUT OF YOU!" Threatened Fistika. The creature still tried to struggle out of Fistika's grasp, yet no fear appeared on his face, only a mixture of annoyance and anger. Fistika was about to make a final attack to rip into the creature when the creature spotted someone in the distance and smiled. Fistika ignored the creature's expressions and threw his hand at the creature.

"The severs are the twenty chaos." Fistika stopped inches from the creature chest and turned to the source of the voice. "Chaos is power, power is enriched by the heart." Knuckles had returned with the master emerald. "The controller is the one that unifies the chaos." The creature began to laugh. "Only you can do this, stop the chaos emeralds!" The master emerald began glowing. Fistika charged at Knuckles. The master emerald shot a beam of energy at Fistika. Fistika screamed in both pain and anger as the beam made contact. The master emerald began neutrising Fistika's power. His body was growing unstable as the emeralds began to burst out of his being.

"This is my part." Knuckles farther ran out of the shadows and jumped at Fistika. He collided with Fistika's head and moved through it like it was water. When Knuckles farther remerged he was holding an unconscious Rouge in his hands. He landed and turned around in enough time to see the final emerald leave Fistika's body. The time stones simultaneously burst out of Fistika's body. With no power left inside him Fistika changed back into his original form. The emeralds and time stones scattered around him. Fistika tried to pick himself up, but the loss of so much power so quickly had left him exhausted.

"What I miss?" Metal Sonic flew down to the rest of the characters. As soon as he landed Amy grabbed him by the neck.

"Where is Shadow?" Amy held up her hammer threateningly. Metal Sonic laughed and Shadow walked out from behind him.

"Omega found a cure. Metal Sonic figured out what was going on and realised I must have got cured before the battle was over." Shadow claimed. Overcome with happiness Amy ran up to Shadow, but was interrupted by Knuckles farther.

"Can we postpone this reunion? There is still some things to do." Now out of the Shadow's it was noticeable that Knuckles farther look identical to Knuckles. Behind him the creature, who had also lost all his chaos power, walked up with the twenty emeralds and seven time stones. Most of him was blocked by the emeralds and stones, but a pair of white gloves and black arms could be seen. "Shadow, Knuckles, use these." The creature handed them the emeralds and stones. Knuckles took them and lead Shadow behind some buildings. Amy looked at the creature with shock.

"How can... you're..."

Behind the building Knuckles dropped the emeralds and stones and raised one of the time stones above his head. Knuckles closed his eyes and concentrated. Shadow looked around, time seemed to be rewinding itself. After half a minute Knuckles reopened his eyes and dropped the time stone with the others. He then turned to Shadow.

"You remember the 'poem' Fistika said to use these?" Shadow nodded. "Then use it." Knuckles left Shadow to get on with the transformation and walked over to the shadows of a building. He could see the Fistika monster grabbing his past self.

"YOUR FARTHER WAS A MUCH HARDER FOE, BUT HE STILL SCREAMED IN AGONY AS I DELIVERED HIM A SLOW PAINFUL DEATH." Fistika claimed. Knuckles took that line to be his que. He cleared his throat and shouted

"Funny. I don't remember doing that."

Back in the present day, with all the madness of ultra forms and Fistika behind them Shadow and Amy, Knuckles and Rouge, were all dancing. Shadow held Amy close as they (slow) danced. Amy looked up into Shadow's eyes.

"Is something wrong?" Amy asked. Shadow tried to avoid the question before answering.

"It just... doesn't feel like it's over. Now with twenty emeralds in existence, the danger will be much more, I fear that Fistika was a starter for what this power will do." Amy smiled slightly and held Shadow tighter.

"Shadow, there is only one thing we can be sure of, we'll pull through, we always do." With that, the two held each other close into each other, never again allowing anything to come between them, safe in each others arms.  
  
The end.  
  
My notes: It's over. I'll like to thank everyone who reviewed, it may not have lasted as long if it wasn't for the overwhelming amount of reviews (well, overwhelming for me). I have left the ending fairly open on the off chance of a sequel. Oh, and if anyone's wondering how Omega cured the drug... errrr.... go ask him, also Sonic did come out of the eternal nightmare when Fistika lost his power.


End file.
